The League and the Lady
by TheLadyBath
Summary: What if a very special young lady gets embroiled with the League...Romance, Swashbucking, some angst and hopefully a nice twist. A little AU. First attempt at a multi chapter story which has been rattling around in my head for a while. Not changing the key story lines, but messing with timeline a bit and offering a new perspective. More to come so please review so I can improve.
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you to Kisses on the Steps for being my Beta on this story. I just updated this to clarify some plot points.**

Sir Percival Blakeney, Baronet, stood on the deck of his yacht, The Day Dream, his eyes focused on the approaching hills of Calais. He certainly cut a very dashing figure in his immaculately tailored dove grey suit and cloak. Just north of 30 years of age, he was an example of an English Gentleman in his prime. Tall and slender, yet radiating vigor and strength, which was occasionally belied by a bland expression that he wore as if it was a mask. Pale blond hair, usually coiffed, but now torn loose by the wind and clear blue eyes completed the picture. He was looking at the hills as if he could make The Day Dream cover the distance between Calais and Dover faster by sheer force of will.

"How long has it been," Sir Anthony Dewhurst asked as he came to stand by his chief. He was younger - not yet 25, with brown hair that he did not bother to powder and warm brown eyes that seemed to dance with humor. He was slightly shorter than Percy (most men were), but appeared to be equally strong from a lifetime of riding and fencing. In the privacy of The Day Dream, both men dropped the foppish drawl and expression that seemed to be de rigueur for English gentlemen in the polite circles of society.

"Too long. It has been much too long, Tony," Percy sighed. "Six months last fortnight. The last time I saw her was when we celebrated Christmas together. I miss her terribly and the house is not the same without her. I think it's time to bring her home. It is just getting too dangerous for her in France."

Percy switched his focus to his friend. "And you, Tony, you have not seen her in three years?" Tony just nodded. Percy smiled. "She has changed quite a bit." Percy clapped Tony on his shoulder. "Cheer up my friend, I am sure she will be as happy to see you as you are to see her."

"I hope so," said Tony. Three years was a long time, would she be happy to see him again? Did she even remember him and if she did, would she feel the same way after all this time?

Both men were lost in their own thoughts as they continued to stare at the shore line of Calais as it crept ever closer.

* * *

As soon as the yacht docked and while Tony remained aboard The Day Dream to finish some tasks, Percy headed to the large sprawling manor house covered in vines and surrounded by gardens. The uniformed footman let Percy in on the second knock. He took Percy's cloak, walking stick and hat and indicated that he should wait in the Salon.

Percy however, walked through the house to the ballroom from whence were issuing sounds of steel on steel. Two people were fencing the instructor calling instructions and the youth responding. Percy carefully and quietly stood at the back of the room to watch without disturbing the lesson. The pupil struck out and the instructor caught the foil. He twisted his hand and the foil missed him while creating an opening that he exploited to touch his opponent. "Deux a deux," the instructor called out, "very good Ma Petite." Somebody with very good hearing may have heard the student mumble quietly, "Bloody hell," as the pair saluted and started again. This time, the instructor struck first, but the student was able to dance aside with the agility of youth. As he turned, he swiped the blade beneath that of the instructor knocking it completely out of the instructor's hands. Thus disarmed, the instructor had no defense as the pupil reached with the foil and scored a touch upon the instructor's breast. "Trois", the instructor called out, "Very good, ma cherie."

Percy, too, applauded the performance. "Lud. Madam," he stated in his affected drawl, "soon you will be a better fencer than I."

At the sound of Percy's voice, the youth flung around and tore the mask off. A tumble of pale blond curls fell around her shoulders as Lady Elizabeth Blakeney, threw herself into her brother's arms with a squeal of pure joy.

**Thank you for reading. Your reviews are always appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you Kisses on the Steps for the Beta reading.**

Percy wrapped his arms around the young woman and buried his face in her curls. Although she was taller than the average woman, her head still did not reach to Percy's chin. "I have missed you, Bess." Percy whispered. "It has been too long."

"Dear, dear, Percy," Elizabeth said through tears of joy as she continued to cling to him. "I have been watching for you every day since your letter came. I had thought you had forgotten all about me," she said with feigned hurt.

"Never, my darling, never," Percy's voice took on a seriousness that seemed to be at odds with the teasing tone that his sister had taken. Percy seemed to shake himself and regained his good humor as he gently moved his sister to look at her at arms' length. "Now about this ensemble that you are wearing, M'dear."

Elizabeth glanced down and her clothes. She was wearing a blouse, a men's waistcoat, britches and boots. Her protective jacket was now unbuttoned and her hair was in disarray. "I can hardly fence in skirts and stays, can I, Percy?" Elizabeth asked the question with mild reproof. She knew perfectly well that her brother was not overly bothered by such conventions when it came to her and to doing what they both thought needed to be done. It was an on-going game with them that he would tease about two things they both knew would shock proper English society - her fencing and her mode of dress while doing it.

"Too true, my dear, too true. But perhaps now would be a good time to change into something...umm...more appropriate. I have a surprise for you and you may want to be properly attired as it is almost time for tea.

"A surprise? How intriguing," Elizabeth smiled at her brother. "I do not suppose, you will tell me what it is?"

"Not until you are properly dressed, Madam." Percy affected a stern tone, although the smile in his eyes clearly indicated he was teasing.

"Oh very well, even as you say, Percy," Elizabeth acquiesced as she stood on her tip toes to kiss his cheek and afforded him the opportunity to kiss the top of her head.

While Elizabeth was upstairs changing, Percy, a glass of port in hand, thanks to the very attentive footman, sat on a comfortable divan to wait and to think.

At 30, he was just about 12 years older than his sister who would be 18 in about a month. He smiled at the recollection of his parents informing him that he would have a sibling and him informing them in no uncertain terms that a sibling would not be necessary. He also remembered the wonder he felt when he first saw Elizabeth in her crib - how small and fragile she was and how immediately and strongly his protective instincts were roused. Those instincts were to come into play not two years later when their parents died in a carriage accident leaving him, at 14, the Lord of the Manor, and solely responsible for his sister's well-being.

Percy smiled - he thought that he had done rather well. Elizabeth, was a well-educated and intelligent young woman. He had been careful to ensure she was well versed in all the arts deemed important for a lady about to enter into society.

However, he saw no reason to stop there. He ensured that her education was on par with any man, even though it meant hiring tutors much past the standard age to ensure she would learn what was taught at university. In addition to such skills as dancing, playing the piano and singing, Percy also made sure that his sister was a consummate horsewoman, could fence as well as most men, could use a pistol and spoke several languages like a native. Percy knew that his sister had a very keen mind and he spent a great deal of timing cultivating it by introducing her to strategic challenges such as chess, a game where she was a fierce competitor. You could probably separate this next sentence from the paragraph as well, since it sort of reveals a thought too. "Ah, Bess," Percy thought, not for the first time, "if you had been born a man, what an addition to the League you would be."

But he did not have a brother; he had a lovely young sister. A sister who needed to be introduced into all the right circles. Percy actually laughed out loud as he contemplated Elizabeth's introduction into British society. It would be the social event of the season, and he had every reason to believe that his sister would outshine any other young ladies as the sun outshines the stars and the moon.

Percy was so lost in thought that he barely noticed when Tony walked in. The younger man, nodded briefly and almost imperceptibly to Percy, "It's done; everyone is onboard the Daydream, which will be ready to set sail on the morning tide."

"Well done," said Percy. "I assume the Comtesse and her children have been made comfortable, and informed that for their own safety they are to keep to their cabins as much as possible?"

"Of course, Percy," Tony replied with a slight inclination of his head, although his eyes were focused on the door from where Elizabeth would come.

Had it really been three years since he last saw her?

Tony had known Elizabeth her whole life. His mother and father had been her God Parents. He had always viewed himself as another older brother – fond of the child, but not particularly close to her. That was until that night.

Elizabeth was home for a visit, and to celebrate the occasion, Percy organized an intimate dinner party with Elizabeth acting as the Lady of the House, as was her right. Tony had been stunned to see her then. While not fully matured, and still possessed of the coltishness some young women experience, the promise of her beauty was evident to anybody with eyes.

As a hostess, Elizabeth was charming and gracious. She was so very different from the coterie of young ladies that moved in the same social circle. She carried herself with grace and confidence and did not preen and simper like many of her contemporaries. Tony, who had not yet seen his twenty-first birthday was drawn to her immediately and once there, he hardly left her side that evening.

They shared many common interests in books, chess, and history not to mention being passionate about horses. Tony did not recall speaking to any other women that night, but he did remember being enthralled with Elizabeth. He had remained enthralled all these years. There had been other women, of course, but he had always held out the hope that they would meet again.

And now he was here, waiting to see Elizabeth after three years. He wondered if she would even remember him after all this time. What would she think? Did he have any hope with her at all?

A creaking floorboard caused him to look up and he froze as he saw a vision walk toward him.

**My apologies as I have not writted for a while. I wanted to go back and provide a bit more back story for Tony and Elizabeth. I know not all will love that there is no Yvonne, but for the purposes of this particular story, I thought a bit more history would be helpful. Comments and reviews always welcom. Thank you so much for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you Kisses on the Steps for being my Beta**

Elizabeth entered the room and stepped on the creaky floorboard by the door. Both men looked up from their contemplations at the sound. Percy just smiled, while Anthony found himself unable to do anything including breathing. The young woman coming toward him had brushed her curls and they were now caught up in several combs, but were still cascading down her back and shoulders. The ice blue gown she wore, was ideal for her coloring and complexion and was of the current French fashion which was a bit more daring than the English. Her beauty had fulfilled every promise and more. She was exquisite.

Elizabeth's smile widened when she saw her brother and when she recognized the other man, she gasped. Lord Anthony Dewhurst. She thought of him often after the dinner party three years ago. She remembered spending most of the evening speaking to him. She mostly remembered his brown eyes and how she felt she could get lost in them. They had seemed to have so much in common then, and now he was here. Why? The possibilities that ran through her brain caused a warm flush to creep up her cheeks and caused a fluttery feeling somewhere in the region of her belly.

Percy cleared his throat and Elizabeth shook off the reverie. "Lady Elizabeth," Percy said formally, "I assume you remember Lord Anthony Dewhurst." Elizabeth laughed. "Is this the same Lord Anthony that used to pull my braids and tweak my nose?" She purposefully left out mention of their time together at the dinner.

Tony smiled too, she really was a beauty. "Your nose had such lovely little freckles on it," he said, "that one could not resist. And, yes, I am guilty of pulling your braids."

"Two can play that game," Tony thought.

Elizabeth's look changed as she looked up at Tony through her eyelashes. "I am afraid that the freckles are still there, but I combed out the braids a few years ago." "Yes, yes you did," Tony replied, "and look at what hiding underneath," he said appreciatively. The look he gave her, produced a delightful shiver up Elizabeth's back.

Taking her hand and holding it to his lips for a few moments longer than was absolutely necessary, Tony said, "I am pleased and honored to make your re-acquiantance, Lady Elizabeth and I very much hope that we have many opportunities to continue the conversation we started when you were last home," Tony's voice was slightly husky as he smiled.

Not to be outdone, Elizabeth dropped into a lower curtsey than protocol demanded, but instead of lowering her eyes she maintained eye contact with Tony while her eyes sparkled with barely contained merriment and something else much deeper and warmer, "As I am very pleased to make yours, Lord Anthony."

This exchange did not escape Percy's notice. He smiled slightly and lifted an eyebrow at his sister who diligently pretended to ignore him. Oh yes, Tony was going to have his hands full if he had any interest in courting this lady, Percy thought. And Elizabeth, for all the posturing was an innocent and attentions from eligible young men, while not new, now took on a new importance as she was about to be introduced into society and all that this meant to a young woman. Percy saw the pink blush that illuminated her fair skin and the way she looked at Tony. He did not know truly know how he felt about one of his closest friends expressing this interest in his younger sister, but he had to admit that his sister and Tony made a handsome couple as Tony took her arm in his and walked her to the Salon for tea. Percy smiled more broadly and followed them in.

**A bit more backstory for Elizabeth and Tony. Should be mostly back on track and will hopefully be able to post further chapters in short order. Thank you so much for reading. Your comments and reviews are very much welcomed.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you Kisses on the Steps for being my Beta**

The Day Dream left the next morning as planned, bound for Dover. The winds were strong and they carried the graceful ship quickly over the waves, but as much as Elizabeth loved to be on deck to watch the approaching white cliffs, it was too cold and too wet to be there too long, even wrapped in her warmest cloak.

About an hour later to avoid being completely soaked, Elizabeth made her way below deck. Perhaps she could find Tony or Percy and engage them in a game of chess or backgammon to pass the time, or else she may just go to her cabin to read. A movement caught her eye and she turned just quickly enough to see what looked like a woman's skirts disappearing around the curve. Great time to start a new paragraph. This stuck Elizabeth as a bit odd. Had Percy brought a companion? He had said nothing about it and while he could be relied on for his discretion, certainly he was not known to seek out that type of companionship. Now if it was Lord Anthony's companion, things would be different. Truly, Elizabeth had no cause to care, but yet, she felt just the slightly shiver of jealousy that he might have another woman in whom he is interested. That feeling was quickly dismissed, but Elizabeth was curious so she followed the skirts.

Elizabeth had been a passenger on The Day Dream since she was a small girl and she knew every curve and corner. She knew that the skirts were heading toward the cabins and she followed. The quarters were close and although she could not see the person or the skirts, she heard the inimitable and unmistakable sound of silk on silk. There was a woman here and from the sound of the fabric, a woman of some quality or at least wearing expensive clothes. Elizabeth continued to follow. She came around the curve in time to see the door on one of the cabins close. She raised her hand to knock on the door...

"Lady Elizabeth." Elizabeth jumped as if stuck with a pin and turned to see Lord Anthony approaching her and tried to wipe what she was sure was a guilty look off her face. "I had thought that perhaps you might like a game of chess and a cup of tea to wile away the time until we anchor at Dover," he said earnestly. Elizabeth looked longingly at the door, but decided that any mystery could wait when chess and tea was on offer. She smiled and nodded happily. Was that a look of relief that do quickly passed over Lord Anthony's face? Odd.

Over chess, Elizabeth tried to tell Lord Anthony and Percy what she saw, but they were not really listening. Percy told her that perhaps it was one of men dragging some sail. Imagine that - her brother not knowing the sound that silk would make rubbing against silk. Ridiculous. What was so important or special or embarrassing that both Lord Anthony and Percy were feeling the need to dissemble? Elizabeth gave up for now. There would be time to pursue this mystery when they landed at Dover.

That was before Percy informed her that the ball to introduce her formally into society was going to be held a month from that Saturday.

Elizabeth may have been a remarkable young woman with interests outside of pretty gowns, jewelry and eligible young men, but as she was still a young woman, she was carried away by the excitement of the upcoming occasion - the mysterious woman aboard The Day Dream was forgotten.

Elizabeth's days from the time she landed on English soil were a whirl wind. First, she had to settle back into her native country. Her days were filled with fittings and visits from seamstresses and tailors, a with discussions with chefs, bakers and vintners, and with the writing of invitations and recording the acceptances. Now you have a whole, complete sentence instead of fragments! There were also all informal events that took place in order to welcome her home and as a pre-cursor to her formal Ball. Percy was more than happy to play the indulgent brother and no reasonable request was denied to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth was in her sitting room at Blakeney Manor with a cup of tea and the newest batch of correspondence to which she needed to reply. Her mind was wandering and she was indulging in some day dreaming as the day of her ball was getting closer. It seemed funny to say that she was exhausted from doing nothing but attending parties, but she was - the purely emotional toll of this many people being that close to her for so long was tiring. Percy was being wonderful and squiring her to all the events. However, once she arrived, there was Lord Anthony ready to take her arm and escort her around.

Ah, yes, Lord Tony. Tall and handsome with a smile that could melt the Thames in winter. He had the reputation of not having enough brains to know when to be in a bad humor, but Elizabeth knew that this was only an affectation. His public persona, like Percy's was of a silly fop only interested in his clothes, horses and hounds. But Elizabeth knew there was so much more to him. Let's start with a new paragraph here. He actually had a fierce intellect and read as voraciously as she did. He loved chess and could even on occasion best her. While seeming to be the ineffectual clown and weakling, he was actually quite physically powerful. She felt the steel of his arms when they danced and had cause to feel the power in his shoulders and chest on those occasions when he assisted her on or off her horse. Thinking of Lord Tony with his strong hands around her waist, gave her a frisson of delight.

Perhaps her favorite was the fencing. Contrary to what most other young men would think, Lord Tony was actually intrigued with her ability. Although she had not yet been able to entice him to fence with her, she had observed him fence with Percy, and some other friends like Sir Andrew Ffoulkes and Lord Hasting and she (emit she) knew that he was a master swordsman. If she could just learn why all these gentlemen insisted on playing fools in public, she felt she would be on the verge of a great insight or of solving a great mystery.

All in all, Lord Tony was a more than adequate companion. She looked forward to their next dance, their next outing on horseback, their first kiss... Elizabeth jerked herself out of her reverie - these were not appropriate thoughts for a young woman (even if they were quite pleasant). Lord Tony had not even asked her brother's permission to pay court to her and there was no specific indication that he would be inclined to do just that. In any case, that could not happened until after her introduction to society. Elizabeth, sighed and returned to the note she was writing to Lady Bufford as to why she would not be attending the tea she would be throwing in honor of her prized rosebushes.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N - Please keep the reviews coming. I have gotten some requests and I promise they are coming. Thank you Kisses on the Steps for the Beta**

The day of the ball dawned beautiful and clear. The party was to start at 6 with dancing, then dinner and then more dancing until...well until dawn. Percy had been right, this was shaping up to be the event of the social season. Even His Highness, the Crown Prince had seen fit to accept an invitation.

Elizabeth spent the morning checking on the final details as befits the Lady of the House and trying not to think about the evening. Every time thoughts about the ball crept in, her stomach would flip over and she felt like she had forgotten how to breathe. That many people all at one place, all there to see her. And of course, Lord Tony would be there. Elizabeth smiled to herself - this might be a good evening after all.

* * *

Percy straightened his waistcoat and adjusted his cravat one more time. Damn it all, why was he nervous? This was Elizabeth's night. He was just there to escort her and to make the introductions. Elizabeth's natural beauty and charm would win her many admirers tonight. And young Dewhurst would be there at her elbow no doubt. Percy smiled to himself. Perhaps having Tony as a suitor for his sister's hand that would not be that bad after all.

Percy, knocked on the door of Elizabeth's suite of rooms and her maid let him in. He quietly walked to the dressing room where Elizabeth was sitting at her dressing table putting on the finishing touches. She saw him, stood up and turned around. Percy could not quite suppress a gasp of astonishment; Elizabeth was always lovely, today she was stunning.

Unwilling to bend entirely to convention, Elizabeth refused to put her hair in the fashionable style that was covered with feathers, birds and other non-sense. Her style was more of a stylized Greek goddess with her hair cascading down her back and some swept up into an intricate arrangement decorated with pearls, combs and jewels. Her gown, was flaunting expectations with beautiful results. Young ladies were expected to wear a pastel color to their ball. Elizabeth opted for a grey-blue silk that made her face and hair glow as if lit from within by a magical light. She smiled shyly at her brother and dropped him a full curtsey.

He bowed back to her, took her hands and kissed them both. "You are magnificent," he said, his voice full of emotion. "Father and Mamma would be so proud.

"And you? Are you proud?" Elizabeth asked. "I am what I am because of you."

"I helped along the way," Percy demurred, "and I could not be more proud, Dearest. I think, however, there is something missing. My gift to you on this special occasion." Percy reached into his pocket and pulled out a sapphire necklace. The stone and the metal were a perfect accent to the gown as Percy fastened it around her neck. Elizabeth stared, entranced as she gently caressed the stones.

"Percy, you should not have. I have jewelry."

"You have Mamma's jewelry, but this is the first piece that is truly your own. I wanted that for you."

Elizabeth, blinked away tears as she went forward to embrace her brother. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, Percy. For everything." Percy gently kissed her forehead careful not to disturb the arrangement.

"You are most welcome, Bess, it is my true and genuine pleasure to be able to do this for you." Was there a little moisture in the corner of Percy's eyes? Perhaps it was just the light? Percy, looked at Elizabeth again and smiled, "Come along, Darling. We do not want to keep your guests waiting."

* * *

"Lord Percival Blakeney, Baronet. Lady Elizabeth Blakeney," the announcement rang through the ballroom. Percy escorted Elizabeth down the stairs and he smiled as he noted the awed looks from the eligible gentlemen and the sour looks from some of the young ladies gathered. Elizabeth was glowing with excitement and happiness which only enhanced her looks.

Standing at the top of the stairs, holding Percy's arm, Elizabeth looked at all the guest. It was a sea of people some of whom she already knew. Her eyes were drawn to a lovely young woman sitting by herself against the wall close to the musicians. There was something sad and enchanting about her and Elizabeth was curious to learn who she was. However, obligations took precedence over her curiosity. The first introduction was to His Royal Highness, The Prince of Wales.

Elizabeth, although nervous, curtsied and accepted a kiss on the hand. "Lovely, simply lovely," the prince said. "Thank you, Your Highness. You honor my brother and me with your presence."

"Good Gad, Percy, where have you been hiding her?" the Prince asked, "You are a true beauty, my dear. There will be a long line of young bucks looking to start courting her, Percy. I just may be adding my calling card to the list, my dear," the prince added kindly with a smile dancing on his lips and in his eyes.

"Your Highness is most gracious and kind," Elizabeth replied with another curtsey.

"Just save a Minuet for me, my dear," The prince called out.

Percy and Elizabeth went around the ballroom with Percy doing the introductions. He introduced her to eager young gentlemen, to older ladies dripping in gems, and to simpering young ladies who looked upon her as competition and on Percy as a prize that they could still win. Elizabeth was charming and gracious, but after an hour and half, she was ready for a change.

This is when Lord Tony came to the rescue. He approached Elizabeth and Percy, bowed and took Elizabeth's fingers in his hand for a kiss. "With your permission, Sir," he said formally. "I would very much like to dance with Lady Elizabeth."

"Very well, Lord Anthony." Percy looked at Elizabeth with a lifted eyebrow as she curtsied again to him and took Tony's arm.

Finally, when she was alone with Tony, Elizabeth was able to satisfy her curiosity. "Who is that young woman in the corner," Elizabeth asked some time later as they were twirling through one of the more active dances.

"That is the daughter of the Comtesse de Tournay. I believe her name is Suzanne," Tony responded.

"She looks alone and sad, Elizabeth commented."

"I should not wonder," Tony said, "her father is still a prisoner in France and she, her mother, and brother have only been in England a month."

"Would you please introduce us? You seem to know her," Elizabeth asked. "I may not be able to do much, but perhaps a friendly face and another word of welcome would not come amiss and may help."

"Mademoiselle de Tournay, please permit me to introduce the Lady Elizabeth Blakeney," Tony said formally. The two young women curtsied to each other. Suzanne was a lovely brunette, a few years older than Elizabeth. She had lovely pale skin, brown eyes and a rose bud mouth. She smiled warmly at Elizabeth, glad to have see a friendly, welcoming face.

"Mademoiselle, Lord Anthony told me about your travails. I would just like to add my welcome to all the others," Elizabeth said in perfect French.

"It is Suzanne," the young foreigner said, "and please, let us speak English since we are in your country."

"Lord Anthony, would you be so kind as to get us some champagne? I believe Suzanne and I need to get better acquainted," Elizabeth, wove her arm through Suzanne's and the two young women went off to a quiet corner where they could chat and get to know each other as only young ladies can. Tony found Sir Andrew Ffoulkes, a friend who had been squiring Suzanne. They watched the two go, brown head and blonde close together as the young women conspiratorially whispered secrets to each other. Tony turned to Andrew with some concern in his eyes, but Andrew just shrugged. There was nothing to be done now. They had been successful at keeping the two apart for a while, but the young women seemed to be drawn together.

"It must have been so awful for you." Elizabeth said to Suzanne, as the two were ensconced on a couch with glasses in hand. "I cannot imagine how you escaped."

"It was a terrible time. Very frightening. Every day we worried about the tumbrel coming to take us away. Poor Papa…," Elizabeth nodded. 'I am sorry about your father. I hope that there will be a way to bring him home to you soon."

"I hope so as well. Perhaps the man who rescued us will be able to help him as well." Elizabeth was curious. "The man who rescued you. Sounds intriguing."

"It was quite miraculous. I believe that we were rescued by one of the most noble and brave of your countrymen," Elizabeth listened raptly. A romantic and dashing stories was something she adored.

"What was his name," Elizabeth asked.

"The note he left was signed, "The Scarlet Pimpernel," Suzanne innocently replied.

Elizabeth's eyes widened briefly, but she stifled the reflex and urged Suzanne to continue. "Maman received a note just telling us to be ready and at the appointed day and time, men came, gave us disguises and saw my mother, my brother and me out of Paris, took us to a place where I met Sir Andrew," Suzanne's face lit up at the mention of that name, "and on to a boat to cross The Channel. Would you like to see the note?"

An idea was forming in Elizabeth head and her heart was beating so fast she thought it would jump out of her chest. Even in Calais, she had heard of French nobility destined for the Guillotine being rescued, but she had not heard that this brave man had a name. "I would love to see the note," she stammered. Suzanne, reached into her reticule and produced a small piece of paper and handed it to Elizabeth. Elizabeth took it with shaking hands. She did not bother with what was written there, she knew that hand as well as she knew her own. . But to verify what she had thought; what she feared, she looked at the seal. A small, stemmed flower with several leaves was set into red wax. Elizabeth's heart skipped a beat. It was a Scarlet Pimpernel.

"Suzanne, per chance, did you and your family go across the Channel in yacht called The Day Dream?"

"Yes," Suzanne replied immediately.

"Then it was you, I saw below decks, running into the cabin," Elizabeth said triumphantly and immediately regretted her words. Suzanne looked terrified. "Please forgive me," Elizabeth quickly apologized. "I am honored and humbled that something that belongs to my brother, could have served such a noble purpose. Suzanne," she said taking the other young woman's hands in hers, "you are very welcome here. In England and especially in my house. I will thank God daily that a man such as the Scarlet Pimpernel exists and that he was able to help you escape. Now since this conversation is causing you so much distress, I suggest a change of topic," Elizabeth smiled. "What do you think of those dresses? Those are the Banfield sisters and I know they fancy themselves as setting the fashion this season."

**Please review and comment. I also love requests and will accommodate all that I can.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N - Please keep reviews coming. I am learning as I am doing this. For those of you with requests - I promise I will get there. Thank you to Kisses on the Steps for being my Beta**

The last guests had finally gone. Elizabeth's maids helped her out of her gown and into a dressing gown.. They removed and stored her jewelry including the precious gift that Percy had given her. They released her hair from the complex arrangement and now it was tumbled around her shoulders as she absent-mindedly brushed at it..

She was exhausted, but her brain would not let her sleep as she mulled over what she now knew. The conclusion was clear, but how could it be? She reached into the jewelry box that stood on her dressing table. It contained those pieces most precious to her and those that she wore daily. She extracted a lovely gold necklace with a pendant. She put the necklace on, took her candle and went in search of her brother.

As she assumed, Percy was still awake, and there was still light seeping out from under his door. Elizabeth knocked tentatively. "Come in," came the call from inside. Percy was sitting in a comfortable chair sipping a glass of wine. "My Dear, are you well?" Percy sounded concerned. "I had thought you would be asleep by now after such a busy evening."

"When were you going to tell me, Percy?" the words came out more sharply than she meant them to, but it was too late now. Percy looked at her in genuine confusion.

"Tell you what, M'Dear?"

Elizabeth took a deep breath and pulled on the necklace that she was wearing. "Do you recall the story that you told me when you gave this to me on my sixth birthday? It was the first piece of Mamma's jewelry you ever gave me. You said that Father loved mother so much, he wanted to make sure that when she spoke, it was as if he was speaking. To ensure this, he made sure that she had his seal," Percy had set aside his glass of wine and was starting to stand up. The color had drained from his face, but Elizabeth felt that if she stopped now, she would not ever speak of this again, so she pressed on. "He had his seal made into a pendant, this pendant. This is the companion piece to the signet ring that Papa wore; the very same one that you are wearing even now. Understanding dawned on Percy as he watched as Elizabeth pulled out the pendant, turned the hidden spring and presented him with the face that had a small stemmed flower still bearing the remnants of red wax.

"My God," Percy whispered, "My God. How long have you known?" New Paragraph "Just since this evening," Elizabeth responded, walking over, sitting down next to Percy and taking his hands in hers. She was stunned to note they were shaking slightly. Percy pulled his hands away and stood up. He was looking intently at Elizabeth as she continued to explain. "There were things that struck me as odd, but now all the pieces fit together. Your frequent trips to France, the woman on The Day Dream, why you seem to be so different in public."

Percy smirked bitterly. "Different? Say rather a fool, an imbecile, a dullard. Everybody thinking of me as an idiot and a non-entity interested only in inconsequential objects such as wealth, clothes, or wine and included only because I am one of the wealthiest men in England," Elizabeth's heart broke at the hurt in her brother's blue eyes. She rose and walked toward her brother to wrap her arms around him, but he moved away, the hurt was still too raw.

"And for all taunts and jeers, I would bear, but nothing I can do will ever be enough. There is no way to save all the innocents," the grief and remorse in Percy's voice brought Elizabeth to tears. New Paragraph "But, Percy those you save would not have been saved if it was not for you. That is what you must think about." Percy looked at Elizabeth, searching her eyes for some artifice for some indication that she was mouthing platitudes. Wounded blue eyes met sincere one as she returned his gaze unflinchingly.

"Your sacrifice is enormous, but Percy," she started tentatively, "not everybody thinks you are a fool. I know you are anything but, and your friends…," the realization dawned on Elizabeth and a hand flew to her mouth, as she sat down with her head spinning with the implications. "Oh my God. They are part of it too, aren't they?" She asked Percy, who only nodded ruefully. "Andrew?" Percy nodded. "Timothy Hasting?" Percy nodded again. Elizabeth hesitated, unable to utter the next name that came to her mind.

Percy sensed more than saw her struggle and answered her unspoken thought, "Yes, M' dear, Anthony too."

"How long, Percy?" Elizabeth asked. "The first one was a fortuitous accident. I was in the right place at the right time," Percy said. "After that, it was just the right thing to do. To save as many as we can."

Elizabeth did not know what to say to comfort him. "Dear Percy, what you are doing...," she struggled for words. "It is the right thing to do. Even when everyone discourages your actions, you and the others, are going the other way and doing something nobody else will do. Risking your lives, "Elizabeth's voice caught at this, "to save innocent people from the brutality reigning in France. I do not remember Father at all," tears were starting to fall, "but what you told me about him...Father would be so proud of you."

Percy stiffened. Elizabeth could see his jaw work as he strove to keep control of himself. He turned away from her, and Elizabeth watched his shoulders tense as he struggled with his emotions. She watched his hands as they clenched into fists and as he forced them to relax and open. She yearned to go to him and comfort him, but she could not. Percy needed the time. She sat quietly, watching his inner struggle, while her heart ached for her brother.

Finally, Percy took a shuddering breath as he managed to master himself. "I know I can trust you with this secret. Nobody must ever know what you now know or it could mean all our lives." Elizabeth nodded. No force in this world or the next would ever cause her to betray her brother. Percy reached out for her and she came into his embrace. "Thank you," Percy whispered into her hair. "I had never thought to have the opportunity to share the burden. I am more grateful than you could ever know."

After a minute, Percy seemed to have recovered his equilibrium. "You are quite clever, you know," he teased. Elizabeth laughed. "I believe you may have mentioned that to me at one time or another." Percy looked down at her, he bent down and kissed the top of her head tenderly, "Good night, Elizabeth," he said.

"Good night, Percy," she responded as she took her candle back to her room and Percy settled back down with his wine. His brilliant, headstrong sister had certainly given him much more to think about now.

**I appreciate any and all reviews. Thank you for taking the time to read this**


	7. Chapter 7

**THank you Kisses on the Steps for being my Beta**

A week after the ball, Percy sat at his desk with a large pile of calling cards from all the gentlemen who wanted his permission to pay court to his sister. He was not surprised the list was long. Not only was Elizabeth beautiful and accomplished, but she was also one of the wealthiest women in England with ten thousand pounds per year. All together inducement enough for any gentlemen. Percy was determining which gentlemen would be lucky enough to have the chance to win his sister's heart and hand.

He had already winnowed down the list substantially. Any men with even a taint of scandal were cast out. Those that he considered too old were not going to be considered. This was not the convention, but he loved Elizabeth too well to doom her to a husband with whom she could not fully share a life. He was left with a smaller, but still substantial list.

Lord Grenville's son - Percy knew him to be rake, albeit a fairly discreet one... Percy tossed the card to one side. Lord William Bainbridge - a bit of a bore, but a perfectly amiable young man. Elizabeth could decide his fate herself. Sir Lawrence was broke and in debt - definitely not. And so it went. The discard pile grew and grew and the pile of those he considered worthy continued to shrink.

There was one card and one man that Percy held off considering. Lord Anthony Dewhurst. His was one of the first cards delivered, but Percy waited until the very end to decide whether or not to give permission to Tony to formally court Elizabeth. Why was he so reticent? Lord Anthony had all the requisite attributes. He was as honest and noble as the day was long. He had a fortune almost as substantial as Percy's own. He either had no dalliance or was so discreet as to never be spoken of in the same sentence as a scandal. And most importantly, he clearly cared for Elizabeth. Percy saw how his eyes lit up whenever he saw her. Tony was one of his dearest friends, and if he had to eventually lose his sister to another man, at least it would be to somebody he considered as close as a brother. Percy smiled slightly and added Tony's calling card to the top of the pile.

Elizabeth was tired and worse she was bored. Today was the day those gentlemen that Percy had determined as worthy had come to call. And a precious few there were. Percy told her that many had asked for permission, but that he only determined a handful to be worthy. Percy explained who they were and why he judged them to be acceptable. He also kept Elizabeth laughing for a full half hour with his description and explanation of all the men determined not be worth her time.

All that may be well and good, but most of the gentlemen, while possible quite worthy were also dreadfully boring. Most either spent the time explaining why they would be a good match or, and more amusingly, why their mothers thought they would be a good match. All in all, a very unsatisfactory way to spend the day.

Worse, the one face she was hoping to see had not yet come to call. Was it possible that Percy decided that Tony was not worthy to court her? Surely not, and yet...

A maid came in and curtsied." Lord Anthony Dewhurst," she announced. Elizabeth sighed in relief and smiled her first truly genuine smile of the day. Tony entered and bowed a deep formal bow and Elizabeth curtsied back as Tony took her hand and kissed it.

"A pleasure to see you, Lord Anthony," Elizabeth said. hen on a whim, "I have been sitting in this room for the last 5 hours, would you fancy a walk in the garden?" Tony was more than happy to agree. Elizabeth put on her hat, took Anthony's arm and walked outside into the sunshine.

"I must admit," Tony said, "that I was somewhat concerned as to my fate. I was hoping that Percy would permit me the honor of courting you. I am much relieved that he saw fit to do so." Elizabeth smiled. She, too was relieved. The other gentlemen who had come to call were perfectly nice and any at all would make perfectly fine husbands, but only Tony made her heart race.

They continued to walk with Elizabeth's arm resting within the crook of Tony's. Once they made the turn into a more shaded and private portion of the gardens, Tony's demeanor changed. He turned to face Elizabeth and took both of her hands in his. "Lady Elizabeth, I beg for your forgiveness."

"Whatever for?" she inquired. A shiver of fear ran up her spine, would Tony say that he did not want to court her after all?

"For this," Tony said as he took her in his arms, gently tilted her face upward to his and kissed her ever so gently on the lips.

"I love you Elizabeth. I was hopelessly in love with you the moment I saw you your school in Calais. I had remembered a young girl, and there was a lovely young woman. I prayed that Percy would permit me to court you and I thank God that he has. I promise you that I will do everything in my power to be worthy of you and your love."

Elizabeth was quite speechless, a state to which she was not accustomed. She looked at Tony with eyes full of wonder. She thought back to the time when she was a little girl stealing apples from his orchards. To the kind boy who stood with Percy when their parents had died. To the young man who had come to help her care for a litter of puppies after their mother had been trampled by a horse. She looked up at the man in whose arms she stood and realized that she had always loved him. She may not have realized it as a child, but the woman she now was, knew for certain that she loved Lord Anthony Dewhurst and no other.

Tony reached into his waistcoat pocket and brought forth a little box. "Just a very small token. To commemorate our love. I know it cannot be more now, but this is my promise that I will strive to be worthy of you and that when you are ready, I just pray that you will consent to be my wife," He slipped a small, but exquisite sapphire ring on her finger, kissing her hand again.

Elizabeth knew that convention dictated that she not agree to an engagement at least for a year, but "understandings" were very common. She now had such an understanding with Tony and when he kissed her again, she responded.

Tony and Elizabeth strolled around the gardens a bit longer, just reveling in being together. Eventually, the sun began to set and Tony walked Elizabeth back to the house. Percy was waiting for them and his eyes missed neither Elizabeth's flushed appearance nor the ring that now graced her finger. "I take it there is now an "understanding" between you too?" he asked drolly. Elizabeth blushed deeper and looked down and Tony looked uncomfortable.

"I could not be more delighted," Percy stepped forward and embraced Elizabeth and then shook Tony's hand. "I suppose a celebration is in order. It is a good thing, I had a celebratory supper already planned. Tony, Elizabeth after you." Elizabeth looked at her brother in awe, (New Paragraph) "You knew," she said accusingly.

"I suspected," he corrected, "and hoped. I have been told that I, too am fairly clever."

Elizabeth looked at Percy and smiled. He took her hand in his, kissed it and led her into the dining room already ablaze with candles.

**THANK YOU FOR READING. YOUR REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS VERY MUCH APPRECIATED**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it. Your constructive criticism is always welcomed**

A few days after the "understanding", Elizabeth and Percy were having tea in the gardens. It was a perfect English afternoon, and, as far as Elizabeth was concerned, it could not be better.

Percy lowered his tea cup and looked at Elizabeth. "What do you think, my dear. Do you fancy a trip to Calais? See your classmates? Perhaps some shopping in Paris? And there is somebody I would like you to meet."

Elizabeth was curious, "Who, Percy?"

"Wait and see, My Dear, wait and see," Percy smiled a secretive little smile.

As curious as Elizabeth was, she also knew that Percy went to France for primarily one reason and one reason only. "Who is it, Percy," Elizabeth asked. "Who are you bringing back to England?"

Percy considered Elizabeth, "Compte de Tournay. He has been a vital asset for the Frenchies as a spokesperson for their regime. He still thinks the Committee for National Security is holding his wife and children and he will do anything to ensure their safety. The Committee is capitalizing on this and they are sure he will continue to behave. They have given him more freedom within the Assembly building; and that will be how (t)he League will rescue him. They have reduced the number of guards as if to make it even easier for us." Elizabeth was nodding pensively the whole time.

"And I will be the diversion? Just an indolent English nobleman taking his sister on a shopping trip for the next season?" The question was sardonic and she arched her eyebrows as she spoke, remembering how much Percy disliked the pretense.

"Precisely, My Dear."

"Sounds like a lark," Elizabeth replied. "When do we leave?"

"Within the week," Percy replied decisively.

* * *

The Day Dream cut through the water gracefully as Elizabeth, Percy, Tony, Sir Andrew, Timothy Hastingswatched the coastline of Calais grow larger in the gathering dusk. Since it was dark when The Day Dream docked, the party spent the night on board - one more demonstration of the idle English Aristocrats at play.

In the morning, after they breakfasted, it was decided that Tony and Elizabeth would set of for the school and Percy and his companions would make their way to Bethune, forty-five miles away and settle in at the to the L'hotel de Lys, an inn of good repute and passable accommodations. Tony and Elizabeth would join them that evening and the entire party would head off to Paris the following morning.

With two carriages loaded the party split up. Elizabeth and Tony quickly arrived at the school. Since they had sent word the night before, the teachers and students were ready to welcome them. The fact that Tony was accompanying Elizabeth was not lost on the young ladies and they giggled as they looked from him to Elizabeth. Elizabeth just smiled serenely at the younger girls and at Tony's discomfiture.

After many embraces and introductions all around, they went into luncheon. During luncheon, a discussion about fencing arose and the other young ladies prevailed upon Elizabeth to provide a demonstration. One of the servants were sent to fetch the fencing instructor and, Gabrielle, a friend of Elizabeth's assisted her in changing into her fencing costume.

"Who is the gentleman," asked Gabrielle.

"A friend of my brother's," Elizabeth was a bit evasive. Gabrielle was always nosy.

"He is very handsome. Do you like him?" her friend persisted.

Elizabeth sighed, she would have to tell her friend something. "Yes, I do like hi sighed, she would have to tell her friend something. "Yes, I am fond of him. And, yes," Elizabeth smiled at Gabrielle, "he is rather handsome is he not?"

Unconsciously, Elizabeth looked at the ring on her right hand. This slight motion was not lost on Gabrielle.

"You and he have "an understanding". You will be engaged within the year," Gabrielle was clever and that was not a question. Elizabeth blushed to the roots of her hair. That was the only response Gabrielle needed.

By the time Elizabeth was downstairs, the entire school was buzzing with the news. The girls casting speculative glances at both her and Tony and giggling uncontrollably. Elizabeth sighed in relief when the instructor arrived and the focus shifted away from her private affairs.

The entire school filed into the ballroom where Elizabeth and the instructor, with masks and padded jackets engaged in a very active demonstration. One would strike, the other would parry and then riposte. Once they had felt each other out, the match became even more active with broader, more active strokes and more daring moves. Tony watched the match with avid interest. He could not completely quiet his concern for Elizabeth's safety, but the longer the match went on, the more obvious her true competence became. Eventually, Elizabeth scored the third touch. The combatants saluted each other and removed their masks to thunderous applause from the audience.

While this would have been the time to leave, Tony and Elizabeth were opportuned to stay for tea. It was late afternoon by the time all the embraces and good byes were exchanged and the two were ready to leave. To save time, Elizabeth opted to remain in her fencing attire. She thought that she would be sufficiently respectable with her hat and wrapped in her cloak.

The carriage ride was initially uneventful, however an hour in, the carriage was stopped by soldiers. They were asked for papers and the back of the carriage was searched. Since they were English and carrying appropriate papers, they were permitted to go unmolested. As they left the checkpoint, Elizabeth noticed a French family being molested by the soldiers.

There were four of them and it appeared they were being forcibly removed from their home. Among the victims was girl, a boy a few years older, and their parents. One of the soldiers had one hand on the girl's chest and was pulling at her skirts. The girl was struggling and screaming. Her older brother was attempting to intervene, and was struck by one of the soldiers.

Elizabeth turned to Tony, her blue eyes flashing with anger. "We cannot let this happen". Tony nodded in agreement and hammered on the roof of the carriage to gain the drivers attention and ordered him to stop behind the nearest copse of trees.

Elizabeth was on her way out of the carriage, and heading to take her foil, but Tony interrupted that motion by taking her hand and quickly kissing her on the palm. "No, My Love. I need you to stay with the carriage. Somebody will need to guide and calm the family and protect them if need be." Tony took Elizabeth by the shoulders and looked into her eyes. "And, if something should happen...," he smiled gently as Elizabeth started to wordlessly shake her head, "if something should happen to me, you will need to guide them to safety." Elizabeth, blinked back tears, but nodded. He was right.

Tony buckled his sword, lightly brushed Elizabeth's lips with his own and ran off through the trees leaving Elizabeth to worry and fret alone with her own thoughts.

Elizabeth was pacing with nervousness and worry. Although only ten minutes had passed, but it had seemed an eternity. All of a sudden, she heard what sounded to her an explosion and almost made her jump out of her skin. A shot from a musket. Her heart hammered in her chest, and she fervently prayed that the musket was true to its reputation for inaccuracy.

A few minutes later she heard crashing through the trees and soon saw the young girl, her braids streaming behind her and tears streaming down her face running blindly through the trees. Elizabeth stepped forward to intercept the girl. She held the struggling girl, while speaking calmly trying to get her to stop struggling.

"It is alright, Ma Petite," she said in French. "You are with friends, we will get you to safety." The girl who could not have been more than 13 looked up at Elizabeth with wet eyes and an incredulous expression. "What is your name, Ma Chou.?"

"Marceline," the little girl replied hiccupping with her tears.

"Go sit in the carriage, Ma Petite. The rest of yourfamily is on their way and we shall all travel to safety together."

Marceline agreed to sit in the carriage. Shortly thereafter, her mother ran from the trees followed almost immediately by her father. shortly after that, her father had also joined them.

"Mademoiselle, I am Chevalier Gustav Thernard and this is my wife, Lady Isabelle. Our son, Francois and the Anglais Gentlemen are coming behind us; they are going to misdirect the soldiers. Thank you Mademoiselle. Without the two of you, I believe we would have been sent to Paris...," he did not have to finish the thought as they all knew what happened to aristocrats, even minor ones, in Paris.

Elizabeth nodded somewhat absently as she continued to search the treeline anxiously for an sign Tony's approach.

After five minutes, Elizabeth was beginning to get nervous. After ten minutes, she was pacing back and forth in front of the carriage. After fifteen minutes, she was becoming frantic. Finally, she heard the crashing that indicated people approaching. She just prayed it was not the soldiers. A young man, who she assumed was Francois, broke through the trees. He was running at full speed and gasping for breath.

Finally, after what felt to an eternity, she saw Tony break through the trees. Elizabeth started to move toward him, and immediately noticed that something was wrong. Rather than approaching at a full run, Tony seemed to be stumbling and struggling to stay on his feet. His left arm hung at his side and there was a bloody stain on the shoulder. As her eyes hungrily traveled down his body seeking verification that he was whole, she noticed that he was clutching his shirt around his midsection with his right hand. Her breath caught in her throat, and she let out a cry of distress when she saw bright red blood seeping out from between his fingers. That musket shot had found its home.

Elizabeth saw Tony stumble and ran to him. He saw her and tried to smile, although it was more a grimace of pain and determination. Elizabeth ran to him and wormed her way under his arm to offer him the support of her body. Tony looked at her gratefully and she noticed with another pang of concern that he was preternaturally pale.

"There has been a slight complication," Tony rasped in a failed attempt at his insouciant drawl. "We just need to make it to the carriage" Elizabeth was gasping with the effort of supporting Tony's weight as she encouraged him to take another step and then another and it seemed that he was leaning more and more on her.

"My Dearest, I beg your pardon," Tony mumbled, barely coherent , "but I cannot go on. I must rest." Elizabeth, glanced at Tony. She stifled a cry of shock and dismay as, to her horror, she saw that the red stain had spread and that the bleeding seemed to have gotten worse. This is when she heard Tony gasp in pain and felt his entire weight upon her shoulders as his knees buckled and lost consciousness.

**Thank you for reading. Your reviews and comments are much appreciated**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for your patience. More to come soon. I hope you enjoy and I look forward to your comments.**

If it had not been for Francois, Elizabeth would have collapsed under Tony's weight. The young man, ran forward, and placed himself under Tony's other shoulder. Together the two of them, managed to move Tony's inert form to the carriage and with the help of the Chevalier, they managed to get him inside and into a half-lying position on the bench.

With a great deal of trepidation, Elizabeth, looked at the extent of Tony's injuries. The shoulder wound, was still seeping blood, but looked like a clean cut of a foil. Elizabeth then moved Tony's hands from his abdomen and gasped. His shirt was drenched in blood which was still pumping from the wound in rhythm with his heart beat. Elizabeth reached for something with which to staunch the flow. In the nearest trunk she found one of her cotton night gowns and she used her teeth to tear it into large pieces. She had no experience with such things, but it looked bad and the fact that Tony moaned and arched his body in pain when she applied some pressure in an attempt to ease the flow, twisted her heart with concern. She knew little about such injuries, but knew that a wound such as this could be mortal if not treated quickly by a skilled physician. She knew that Tony's life was balanced on the edge of a knife and that if he did not get help very soon, her hopes and dreams would die with him. She stiffled a sob as she heard a voice behind her.

"The Soldiers are only a few minutes behind us. Maybe ten minutes at the most," Francois said. Elizabeth looked at the family and at Tony and made a decision.

"I will lead the soldiers away," she said. She turned to the Chevalier, took off the ring that Tony gave her and handed it to him. "Listen very carefully, Monsieur. This carriage will take you to the L'hotel de Lys Bethune. Ask for the English gentleman in charge and give him this ring. Please tell him, 'Bess wishes to have her necklace back,' and tell him exactly what has happened here. He will help you and your family. Please tell him what happened here.

"Mademoiselle, please permit me to help you," Francois looked earnestly at Elizabeth. "You have saved my family. It is the least that I can do."

Elizabeth nodded gratefully. "Thank you my friend. You have my word, that I will do everything in my power to make sure that you get back to your family." Elizabeth showed Francois the ring. "A man will come looking for me, Francois. He will look for you in the local public house - the inn or the pub. Be inconspicuous as you wait for him. He will come and he will show you this ring. Tell him where they are keeping me," Elizabeth impulsively took his hands in hers and kissed him on both cheeks. "I am more grateful for your help then I can ever show you. Follow me, but carefully. Please do not let them catch you." Francois nodded, understanding what was going to be required of him.

Elizabeth then went to the coachman. She offered him a handful of coins. "Get to the L'hotel de Lys by nightfall and this will be doubled," she said. "Please go carefully. Avoid main roads and soldiers and do not draw attention to yourself or your passengers." The coachman was loyal - he was somebody they always hired when in Calais and Elizabeth was certain he would do what he could.

She looked at her clothes. With a hat and cloak, she would pass from a distance for a gentleman. That was all that was needed. She just needed to gain time for the carriage with the Thernards and with Tony to effect their escape. She bent to the ground and scooped up some dirt. She ran it through her hair to disguise the color and put some on her face to hide its contours. She took Tony's hat and hid her hair underneath it and wrapped herself in her cloak.

Before leaving, she got into the carriage one more time and bent over Tony. "Please do not leave me," she begged the unconscious man. "I will return to you just as soon a I can. Please, My Love, you must live." Elizabeth pressed her forehead against the cheek now hot with fever and she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder.

It was Madame Thernard. "Do not worry, Mademoiselle. I shall care for your friend," she said. Elizabeth nodded, trying to hold back the tears that were threatening at the back of her eyes. Tony's injuries looked terrible and she was so worried. But she knew what she had to do - what Percy and what The Scarlet Pimpernel would do. She squared her shoulders, jumped out the carriage and headed toward the woods with Francois following carefully behind her.

**Please review. In the next chapter(s) you will see Elizabeth in action and find out Tony's fate. Please review. Constructive criticism always welcomed.**

/div


	10. Chapter 10

**I really wanted to get this one down on paper. I hope that you enjoy it.**

Elizabeth made her way through the forest with her heart beating so loud and so fast that she felt sure the soldiers would hear it. She was afraid. She was worried about the Thenard family, about Francois, somewhere behind her in the trees, and most of all, she was worried about Tony. Every minute she could purchase that the soldiers were not following the carriage, was a minute closer to safety for those in the carriage.

It was a difficult balance to strike. She needed to avoid the soldiers and yet to make it easy enough for them to follow her. It had seemed that she had been walking for an hours, and since the sun was beginning to set, it must have been at least an hour. All of a sudden, Elizabeth heard a twig snap in front of her and she looked up and gasped. Materializing out of the trees were at least ten soldiers. They appeared dirty and under fed, but they were armed and one of them drew his sword and pointed it at her chest.

Elizabeth took a deep breath, assumed the bland expression that she had seen Percy assume so often and said in French, "Sink me, if you have not gone and done it. You have caught me."

* * *

Tony floated between delirium and agonizing pain. In his more lucid moments, he called out for Elizabeth, but heard another woman's voice telling him that all was well. But he knew that all was not well. His fevered brain could not recall what happened, but he knew Elizabeth was doing something dangerous; something from which he should have protected her. This thought tormented him while he was awake and it was almost a mercy when the pain caused him to lose consciousness.

The driver was as good as his word and brought then to Bethune and to the inn before the sun had fully set.

Andrew and Timothy were lounging outside when the carriage pulled up. The Chevalier stepped out and briskly bowed to the two younger men who returned the courtesy. The Chevalier introduced himself. "I must speak with your leader as I have a very important message for him," he said urgently. "One of your associates has saved us from the soldiers, but was grievously hurt," the Chevalier eyed the carriage anxiously. Andrew and Timothy exchanged glances full of worry and bolted for the carriage. The two men threw open the carriage doors and as quickly and gently as they could extricate their wounded friend. As they were lifting him out, their eyes, clouded with worry, met. Where was Elizabeth?

As if reading their minds, Madame Thenard said, "The Mademoiselle was very brave. She led the soldiers away from us so we could make our escape. My son, Francois, is with her."

"We shall take you to him, immediately," Andrew exclaimed, shaking himself out of his fugue. Andrew and Timothy half walked, half carried Tony up the stairs as the Chevalier , his wife and daughter followed them up stairs and into the Drawing Room where Percy was sitting.

"Good God," Percy cried out when he first saw Tony and the extent of his injuries. He then realized that he did not see Elizabeth and his heart plummeted. Without thinking, he strode up to the injured man, took his lolling head in his hands and forced him to look up. "Where is Elizabeth?" Percy demanded. Tony brought his eyes to meet those of his friend. "Forgive me, Percy. I could not stop her. I could not help. Please forgive me, I beg you."

Percy was torn. His worry for Elizabeth was driving him mad, but he knew that if there was anything that could have been done, Tony would have done it. He knew his sister. When her passions and her protective instincts were aroused, she was a force of nature, and nothing short of an Act of God would stop her. Under the best circumstances, Tony may have been able to reason with her, but these were harldy"best circumstances", were they?

He physically shook himself as a dog shaking of water - what was he doing? He was forgetting his duty to his men. Men who swore to fight and die for him. Tony needed medical attention immediately. "Andrew - for God's sake, please get Tony into bed. He must conserve what strength he has. Timothy - please have a doctor summoned. Now, Monsieur,"Percy said, turning to the Chevalier who stood in the corner of the room with his family, observing with wide-eyed wonder all that had transpired, "how may I be of service?"

"Monsieur," the Chevalier bowed low. "I believe I have you to thank for the rescue of myself and my family. Your man," the Chevalier pointed to the retreating Tony, "saved my children, my wife and me, from the soldiers who were going to arrest us. And then the Lady," Percy looked at the Chevalier even more intently now, "The Lady, led the soldiers away from the carriage so that we could escape. She charged me to deliver a message to you." The Chevalier handed over the ring and repeated the message word for word in broken English. "My son is there, Monsieur. He will be able to tell you where the soldiers have taken the young lady."

Percy was staring at the sapphire ring with the intensity of desperation. As if the force of his will exerted upon the jewelry would bring her back to him. Nothing could happen to Elizabeth. He would not permit it. It could not.

"Percy! We await your orders," Andrew's voice rang out. Percy thought for a moment. "Andrew, you stay here with Tony. Timothy - you are with me. We are going to get Elizabeth and Francois and return them both to where they belong. Get your sword and hat. We leave in five minutes." Percy bowed to the Chevalier. "Thank you again." I swear, upon my honor, that I shall do all in my power to return your son to you and your Lady wife. Now, please go see the inn keeper, I believe he will have rooms available for you where you can rest. Andrew, Timothy. You know what to do. Let us get to it, Gentlemen."

* * *

The room where Elizabeth was being kept was small and stank and the soldier attempting to interrogate her was also small and he also stank.

"Who are you?" he asked. "My name is Madeline Pierrot," Elizabeth lied. "Who are you?" The questions continued, "I am the Scarlet Pimpernel."

SLAP...a hard hand made contact with her face. "You lie. The Scarlet Pimpernel is English."

"You shall pay for that with interest, " Elizabeth muttered, "with interest."

"That is what I wanted you to think. You did know that I was clever."

And do the interview went on for a while. Every moment they were speaking to her, was one more moment closer to Percy coming to her rescue.

"What shall we do with her?" one solider asked his Commanding Officer. "Take her to Paris. Let the figure it out there. What do I care," he said in typical Gaelic disdain. "Let us write to Paris and see what they want us to do. But we can do this after dinner. It is late and I am hungry."

They left Elizabeth alone and locked the door while she took stock of her surroundings. A small room. One window for light. At least they left some water as filthy as it was, Elizabeth was parched and she availed herself of it. She was physically and emotionally exhausted, but all she could do not now was pray that Percy would come for her and that she would see Tony alive again.

* * *

Percy and Timothy almost killed their horses in their ride back. As per the plan, the located Francois who showed them the guard house where Elizabeth was being kept. It was late, and the guard detail was light. Most of them were at some stage of inebriation.

Elizabeth did not know how long she was asleep, but the noise outside jarred her into full wakefulness and she ran to the barred door to try to look out. As she had hoped, Percy had come for her. She watched as he, Timothy and Francois quickly dispatched the soldiers. Percy found the keys on the body of one of the guards and opened the door. Elizabeth wanted to rush to him, but he was focused on other things. She saw a soldier approach him from behind and saw also Francois hit him over the head with the butt of a foil and the soldier crumbling. She grabbed his sword and turned now on the remaining soldiers to assist in her own rescue.

Her eyes landed on the small, pig eyed man who interrogated her. She strode to him purposefully. He had his sword out, but was not match for her. She disdainfully knocked it out of his hands and with two swift slashes, put cuts on both his cheeks. "This will teach you to hit women," she snarled. "Some of us can hit back."

She followed Timothy and Francois out of the guard house as they ran into the barn where Percy had procured fresh horses. Elizabeth was about to head for her horse, when Percy grabbed her by her wrist and turned her around to face him. He placed his strong hands on her forearms and held her so tightly that it actually hurt.

"What do you think you were doing? You could have been hurt," Percy hissed. Elizabeth felt tears prick behind her eyes. This was not the welcome she was anticipating. "I did what I needed to do. What you or anybody in the League would have done," she responded more defiantly than she actually felt. "The innocents got to safety and Tony..., " and here she stumbled, took a breath and went on, "and Tony got to where he could get help."

"But you are not in the League," Percy snapped. "You are a...,"

"A woman," Elizabeth dryly finished his thought. Now she was truly angry, so angry she was shaking. "Women are going to the guillotine every day, Percy. Mothers, wives," her voice caught as she looked up, "sisters. Even children. Marceline; she is only twelve and they were going to execute her alongside her parents. Why shouldn't I do all that is in my power to stop this atrocity?"

Tears were falling freely now from her eyes. Elizabeth looked up at Percy and her next words caught in her throat. She looked into his eyes and what she saw was not his fury as she had feared, it was fear. Ice cold, abject fear. Percy was afraid for her. With this realization, all her anger melted away. "Oh, Percy," she sighed, as she reached out a hand to touch his cheek.

Sir Percy Blakeney was a man of deep convictions. Convictions for which he would die willingly and kill for, if need be. He was also a man who maintained an iron hard control on his emotions and passions. It was expected of him as an English gentleman and it is what kept him alive as the Scarlet Pimpernel. This one time, as his sister reached out to him, that control crumbled. With a wordless cry of relief, he enveloped his sister in a fierce embrace.

**More to come soon. I will accommodate requests as much as humanly possible and always appreciate reviews, comments and constructive criticism**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you for your patience and continued interest.**

The siblings remained holding on to each other for another minute - until Francois's awkwardly cleared his throat.

"Right, then," Percy said. "Shall we get on now? Can you ride, Bess, or would you rather ride with me?"

Bess would have dearly loved to ride with Percy so that she could rest against him, but she knew that a horse carrying them both would be much slower and she desperately wanted to get back to Tony.

"I can ride," she said and was amazed that she actually sounded like she meant it.

The four of them rode through the night and arrived back at the inn in Bethune. After handing the horses over to the sleepy grooms, and saying a grateful good-bye to Francois who went off with Lord Hastings to see his family, Elizabeth and Percy immediately headed up the stairs hoping to receive an update on Tony's condition.

They entered the sitting room to see a gentleman, who Elizabeth assumed to be the surgeon sipping something from a cup and Andrew anxiously pacing the floor.

"Percy. Lady Elizabeth. Thank God you are back."

"How is Tony," Elizabeth asked, her voice tremulously.

Andrew looked everywhere, but at Elizabeth. "He would not permit the physician to touch him, until you returned. He fought so hard, we had thought he would do himself greater harm. We were just praying that you would come back before it was too late."

"Young fool," Percy muttered to no one in particular. Eve given the circumstances, Elizabeth had to smile. She and Tony would need to discuss what he saw as Noblesse Oblige if…..Elizabeth stopped herself….when, Tony was well again.

"Can I see him?" Elizabeth asked anxiously?

"You must see him," Andrew said. "Both of you".

Elizabeth ran to the room indicated by Andrew, but stopped with a gasp as she entered the room. Tony lay on the bed. He was still dressed and his torn shirt was now soaked with blood. His face was ashen gray and drawn. He was covered in perspiration as he tossed on the bed in the throes of his delirium, his hands weakly clutching at the covers which were also stained with blood. He cried out alternatively begging for Percy's forgiveness or calling for Elizabeth. A maid, was desultorily daubing at his brow with a cloth. Elizabeth peremptorily sent her out of the room and took over those duties.

Percy put a strong, gentle hand on Elizabeth's shoulder. "Courage, Dearest. He is now going to be need your strength," he said.

Percy approached Tony and took one of his hands in his. He used his other hand to cup the younger man's neck to keep his head steady to hopefully get his to focus.

"Tony, my friend," Percy said gently, but firmly. "All is well. Elizabeth is back and she is safe. There is nothing to forgive. All is well. You must let the surgeon help you."

Elizabeth took Tony's other hand in both of hers. "Tony. Love. I am well, I assure you. Please, I beg you, let the doctor do what he must before you get any weaker."

Even through his delirium it appeared that Tony recognized Elizabeth's voice as his body visibly relaxed. "Yes," he breathed. "The surgeon," he gasped in pain, while Elizabeth continued to bathe his forehead with the cool water.

Even though he was exhausted by the pain and blood loss, Tony was still a strong young man. It took all of Percy's considerable strength and the assistance of both Andrew and Timothy to hold him during the surgeon's not-so-gentle ministrations. Tony's body arched and writhed as the surgeon first probed for the musket ball with his fingers and then used a knife heated in the fire to remove it. As much as Tony attempted to maintain silence, a few cries of pain were wrenched from his throat. Finally, mercifully, he lost conciousness and the doctor was able to finish his work.

Elizabeth did what she could as well, holding Tony's hand and trying to soothe him with her words.

Finally, the ordeal was over. The musket ball was removed and the wound stitched. He also cleaned and bound Tony's shoulder. "Make sure that he stays still so as not to tear the stitches and check often for signs of corruption," he said before he left.

Although Elizabeth was exhausted, she could not rest yet. She had the maids clean the room and open windows for fresh air. She also had them replace all the bedding and with the help of the footmen, she bathed Tony as best as she could and convention permitted and gave the servants the dirty bloody clothes to burn.

When she was done, she found he room set aside for her, bathed and fell into bed.

It seemed that she had just fallen asleep, when an urgent knocking caused her to sit bolt upright.

"Lady Elizabeth," Andrew was knocking on her door. "My sincerest apologies. If you would be so good as to come to Tony's room. I fear that his fever has gotten worse. We have not been able to keep him still and we fear he will do himself injury."

"Of course," Elizabeth was instantly awake and reaching for her dressing gown. "I shall be right there."

A minute later, Elizabeth ran into the room to see Andrew and two footmen struggling with Tony who was tossing and turning on the bed. Elizabeth took a deep breath, walked over to the bed, took Tony's hand in hers and spoke softly to him, assuring him that all was well and that she and his friends were around him.

Tony clutched at Elizabeth's hand, but he did relax. He no longer struggled against the hands that held him. From that point, Elizabeth rarely left Tony's side.

When the fever caused chills, she held him to keep him warm. When he was hot, she bathed his face and chest with cool water. When he was lucid, she forced water and broth to sustain him. And when he tossed and turned in pain, she held his hand and spoke to him telling him of her dreams of their life together. She slept in the chair when he rested.

Percy made sure that food was sent up regularly, but it went back mostly untouched. Elizabeth would nibble some bread and have some wine, but mostly, she was focused on Tony.

This went on for days. How many, she did not know. She was dozing in a chair she pulled up to the bedside when something drew her attention. Something was different with Tony. She looked over to him and a sob escaped her lips. He was sleeping. A simple peaceful sleep. There was no struggle to breathe no moan of pain, just deep regular breathing of a man asleep. She gently touched his forehead and realized that his fever was gone too.

The sound and the touch must have woken Tony up for he began to stir. He opened his eyes and looked at Elizabeth.

**Please keep comments coming. I have a few things to wrap up in the next chapter and I have some thoughts on what will happen next, but if there are specific adventures you would like for our Lady, for Percy and for the League, I would love to hear your ideas too. As always, I love the reviews, your comments and critique.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I have been asked if I intend to include Percy and Marguerite. The answer is yes. This is a short transitional chapter and I will be working on telling the story (or parts of it) of Percy and Marguerite from Elizabeth's perspective. I have also been asked about what I plan to do about Yvonne. Honestly - when I came up with this story, I had not yet read "Lord Tony's Wife". I think in my partially AU, she may not exist, although if I am fortunate to write that many stories to get to that point in time, I may perhaps borrow some of the story lines. Thank you for reading this**

"Oh thank God," Elizabeth breathed as she busied herself propping Tony up with pillows, adjusting the covers, and bringing him watered wine.

Tony reached out and grabbed Elizabeth's hand. "Thank you," he said weakly. "It is because of you, that I am alive."

Elizabeth attempted to brush this off with humor. "I am sure the surgeon would have a vastly different opinion of the role that I played."

Tony would not be dissuaded. "I do not recall much, but I do know what you did to make sure the Thenards, and I...," Tony's voice hesitates as if he was ashamed, "that we all reached safety. Do you realize what this could have cost you?I know you have been here with me. Every time I awoke, I saw you. The voice I heard was yours. You brought me back when I do not think anything else would have." He leaned back into the pillows clearly exhausted by the length of his speech.

Elizabeth pulledher hand away, embarrassed. "There was nothing else to be done," Elizabeth said simply. "I could not," a sob escaped her lips and she turned away to try to contain her emotions, "I would not, lose you."

As she stood there with her back to Tony, trying to contain the emotions raging through her exhausted body and brain, a surprisingly strong hand reached out for her wrist. With a strength unexpected from a a man who had suffered so much, Tony was still able to pull Elizabeth toward the bed while also making her turn her face to his. She stared at him, tears still in her eyes. Tony let go of her wrist and reached for her face with both hands pulling her closer and closer. He wove his hands through her hair.

Their lips met. It was the passionate kiss of a man in love; a kiss that reaffirmed he was, in fact, alive. It was a kiss that shook Elizabeth to her core.

The emotions overwhelmed Elizabeth. She had tried to be strong for Tony. She had been so worried about him and she was exhausted. All of a sudden she found herself sobbing uncontrollably with her head on Tony's shoulder.

A maid chose just this moment to enter. She gasped and ran down the stairs. "Messieurs, Messieurs. The Gentleman. You must come."

Elizabeth heard the pounding of feet and soon, Percy, Andrew and Timothy burst into the room. They had been expecting the worst based on the maids reaction, but were met with the tableau with Tony gently holding Elizabeth and stroking her hair while she wept.

Elizabeth noticed the men, and jumped up and away from the bed in chagrin trying to dry her tears with her hands. "Forgive me gentlemen. The fatigue... I believe I will go outside for a breath of fresh air." she tried to sound nonchalant and realized that she failed miserably.

Elizabeth made it to the top of the stairs, before her world began to spin and turn dark. Her last conscious recollection was of a pair of strong arms around her waist as she fainted and knew no more.

**I hope that you enjoy this story as much as I enjoy writing it. Reviews and critiques are always welcome.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you for your patience. I am using sort of a mix of the book and the movie Marguerite because that is how she always looked in my head. I hope you enjoy**

Elizabeth groaned softly as a beam of sunlight pierced her sleep and shone brightly into her still-closed eyes. She tried to brush it away as she would have a bothersome fly. However, the sunlight would not abate and Elizabeth realized that she was awake and might as well open her eyes. She slowly looked around her room, luxuriated in a long stretch and a yawn and, for a moment, enjoyed the feel of the crisp sheets and fluffy pillows. Then the memories came rushing back, and she sat up in bed with her heart beating.

"It's all right, My Dear," Percy said. For the first time Elizabeth noticed his elegant form, immaculately dressed, as always, sitting in a chair with his long legs resting on the rail of her bed. The only indication of anything out of the ordinary were the dark circles under his eyes and the lines of tension and fatigue on his face. He had been sitting by her bed. For how long? "How long?" she managed to ask.

"Since yesterday at tea time. You have slept almost a full twenty four hours, Bess. I must confess," Percy's voice took on more emotion, "that I was somewhat concerned when you fainted."

"I have never fainted in my life," Elizabeth was indignant. Then she remembered the world starting to spin and then...nothing. "Oh," was all she could muster. "Did you stay with me the whole time?"

Percy looked at her. "Well, M'Dear, I did need to change shirts and then I needed a new cravat and the boots did not match..."

Elizabeth smiled. "It must have been quite the ordeal for you, Percy," she said with heavy sarcasm, "but I assure you I am quite well now,"she started lightly, but her voice grew more serious, "How is Tony?"

"Young Dewhurst is resting comfortably. The doctor has been to see him and he said that the worst appears to be over."

Elizabeth's relief was almost palpable. Percy resuming his habit of calling his friend by his last name, was more reassuring than any doctor could be. "I must go to him at once, she said."

"No." Percy had not used that tone with her since she was a little girl. "You, My Dear, are not going anywhere, until you finish every crumb of food on this tray."

Elizabeth had not realized it, but she had smelled something delicious the moment she woke up and now Percy was helping her sit up and placing a tray on her lap. At first, Elizabeth thought about protesting that she was not hungry, but as she surveyed the beef stew, bread and cheese, and glass of wine, she realized that she was famished and she tucked in with more gusto.

"Percy, what is to be done about the Comte de Tournay?" Elizabeth asked, recalling that he was one of the main reason they had come to France.

Percy's face darkened. "I have spoken the Comte. We had an opportunity to meet when I came to him as a functionary of the Committee of Public Safety," Percy smiled at the memory of his disguise. "He does not wish to be rescued. I told him that his wife and children were safe and he is convinced that he can continue the charade of being extorted with the safety of his loved ones. He says that he has convinced the Committee of his willingness to serve them. They have even moved him out of the Temple Prison and into private apartments. Tournay says he can provide critical information on the Royal family and others destined for death. He insisted on staying where he was. I swore to him, on my word as The Scarlet Pimpernel and as an English gentleman, that I would bring him to safety the moment that he felt he could leave."

Elizabeth listened with avid interest and she had not realized that she had eaten every last morsel on the tray. Percy followed her eyes and smiled with satisfaction. His sister was recovering well. "Now," he said. "A bath has been drawn for you, Bess. After that," Percy smiled gently, "I believe there is a young gentleman who would very much wish to see you."

* * *

While the plan was still for them all to journey to Paris, Tony was still too weak and Percy would not hear of any travel until he and Elizabeth both had the chance to recuperate. And so it went for a fortnight. Tony was slowly regaining his strength and although Elizabeth insisted on continuing to care for Tony, she was fully rested and recovered in a few days.

As the days progressed, Elizabeth noted that Percy was more and more restless. He seemed distracted and she often found him sitting or standing, lost in thought. When Elizabeth would inquire about the subject of the thoughts, Percy would just smile and change the subject.

* * *

Finally the day arrived that they would travel to Paris. Carriages were summoned, trunks were packed and they set off at a leisurely pace. The trip took longer that normal to permit plenty of rest, but they arrived in Paris with a few days and had settled into their quite lavish lodgings with no untoward adventures.

The very next afternoon, Percy asked if Elizabeth would like to attend the theater with him. Tony bowed out, claiming to still be too weak for the late evening, but Elizabeth was fairly certain it to was to permit her some time alone with her brother and for that she was grateful.

Percy was unusually nervous that evening when Elizabeth walked down the stairs to meet him in her best gown. Only somebody who knew him as well as she did, would recognize the symptoms - playing with his monocle, constantly adjusting his waistcoat and immaculate cravat. He smiled when he saw Elizabeth, took her arm and led her to the hired carriage.

Of course the she and Percy had the best seats. The play was not one with which Elizabeth was familiar, but the premise was engaging and Elizabeth was looking forward to it. the moment that the lead actress, Marguerite St. Just, stepped out onto the stage the whole atmosphere seemed to change. This woman, who appeared to be only a few years older than Elizabeth, owned the entire stage and every set of eyes were upon her as if drawn by a magnet. But it was the eyes of her brother that made everything very clear to Elizabeth.

She heard his intake of breath the moment he saw Marguerite. Elizabeth turned to look at him, and her own heart skipped a beat as she saw the look on his face. Percy was mesmerized. He was looking at her with such raw longing that Elizabeth immediately understood. "So this is the person you wanted me to meet?" she asked gently. Elizabeth had always been attuned to Percy's moods, but now, she was particularly sensitive and she understood as only another person passionately in love could

Percy recovered enough to nod. "Is she not exquisite?" he whispered.

"Percy," Elizabeth whispered, "how long have you known her?"

"Several months. I happened to be of assistance to her brother and had the great good fortune to meet her. My God, Bess. I can think of nothing else. She is the very air I breathe." Elizabeth smiled and took Percy's hand in hers. He was well and truly smitten with this beautiful woman and it was quite a new experience for him.

"And does the lady return your feelings?" she asked. I would dearly like to think so." Elizabeth had never seen her calm, self-assured brother in such a state. On the one hand, she was slightly amused, and on the other she had such compassion for what he was feeling as she had experienced all the same thoughts and fears not six months prior.

She sat back in her chair, still holding Percy's hand and put her head on his shoulder as she used to do when she was younger. "Poor, poor Percy, "she said with real sympathy and compassion. "I do not think you have anything to worry about. If the lady is half as smart as I think she is, she will never let you go."

Percy clasped her hand a bit tigher in gratitude as the two of them focused on the story and lovely woman telling it.

After the play, Percy took Elizabeth back to meet Marguerite. Elizabeth suggested that he go in to the dressing room first and she tactfully remained outside. It had been a while and she was sure that the two of them would have...some things to discuss... As she was waiting, she noticed a tall, slender man, dressed all in black, stalking toward Marguerite's dressing room. Without the courtesy of a knock he opened the door, but recoiled when he saw Marguerite and Percy in a passionate embrace. With a look of pure malevolence and on his rat like face, the man pivoted on his heel to walk away and ran right into Elizabeth who could not help but peek at the activities in the dressing room.

The man swore loudly and violently, and she dropped a curtsey and made to apologize. The man, stopped, bowed perfunctorily and introduced himself as courtesy demanded. "I am Citizen Chauvelin, Mademoiselle," he said curtly.

"Please to make your acquaintance, I am...," her words trailed away as Percy was by her side and escorting her into the dressing room."

"Come along, Darling," Percy said with a wide, inane smile and without missing a step escorted her into the dressing room "we must not keep Mademoiselle St. Just waiting. We have an appointment" he drawled vaguely in Chauvelin's direction, "I'm sure you understand," and he shut the door in his face.

"What a horrible little man, " Elizabeth exclaimed. "This is not the Chauvelin. Paul Chauvelin who himself architected so many deaths? It could not be."

"I am afraid it was, My Dear," Percy said, his voice cold with hatred. "The very same." Percy paused fpr effect and to shake off the gloom of the moment, he smiled brightly, and stepped aside so that for the first time Elizabeth, saw, truly saw, Marguerite.

Elizabeth found herself essentially face to face with simply the most beautiful woman that she had ever seen. Marguerite was quite petite, not quite reaching to Elizabeth's shoulder. She had lovely, flawless, cream colored skin, gleaming brown hair, and the most beautiful green eyes. She was a few years older that Elizabeth, but no more than twenty-five. She was smiling in a welcoming manner, but Elizabeth was not sure if it was at her or at her brother.

"Lady Elizabeth, I would like to introduce you to Mademoiselle Marguerite St. Just."

Elizabeth's training took over and she curtsied to the other woman.

"Lady Elizabeth, it is a true pleasure to meet you. Your brother has told me so much about you that I feel that we are already friends," Marguerite said in accented, but flawless English in a beautiful Contralto voice.

"Mademoiselle, I am sure that the pleasure is all mine," Elizabeth responded in her perfect French. "Although I do wish, my brother was not quite so fond of surprises," she cast a look of mock anger in Percy's general direction. "Although I understand why he would have chosen keep you to himself."

While mouthing the pleasantries, Elizabeth was actually fighting in internal battle. Should she like or hate Marguerite. The look on her brother's face caused a shiver of jealousy to travel up her spine. Her whole life, Elizabeth knew for certain that her brother loved only her and now there was a rival of a sort. How was she supposed to feel? A moment of consideration had Alizabeth ruthlessly putting down her jealousy and stuffing it into the deepest, darkest corner of her soul. She loved Percy with all her heart and he deserved to be happy – he deserved to find somebody worthy of his love. Was Marguerite worthy? She saw the look of tenderness on Percy's face and knew that he certainly thought so. But when she saw the look of sheer adoration that Marguerite directed at her brother when he was not looking, her heart melted and forced away all her reservations. Anybody who loved her brother that much, she would love too.

But now was not the time. Percy and Marguerite, clearly wanted to be alone with one another. There would be time later to learn more about this woman. The first woman ever to capture her brother's heart. Elizabeth coughed lightly to get their attention.

"I think I must beg your pardon, but I am quite fatigued. I shall return to our lodgings and perhaps share a supper with Lord Dewhurst." Marguerite tried to protest, but Elizabeth took her hands, "Dear Mademoiselle – will you do me the honor of diningwith me tomorrow at 1 o'clock? That should give us a wonderful opportunity to get to know one another better, as I know my brother has other plans and would have left me bereft and alone with my luncheon. You would be doing me a great favor if you could join me."

"Thank you, Lady Elizabeth," Marguerite replied.

"Just Elizabeth, please."

The two young women shared a quick embrace, Elizabeth gave her brother a light kiss on the cheek and headed out to her carriage. She was fairly certain before she closed the door of the dressing room, that she saw Percy step across the one in one long stride and to sweep up Marguerite into another embrace. A wide smile spread across Elizabeth's face as she entered the carriage. If she was not mistaken, there would be another Lady Blakeney at Blakeney Manor very soon.

**Thank you for reading. I love your comments and reviews. Thank you**


	14. Chapter 14

Elizabeth looked in the mirror and sighed as she adjusted her day gown and patted her hair again. She was not usually prone to false modesty. She knew she was attractive. She had seen the looks men, including her brother's friends gave her. However, next to Marguerite's doll-like perfection, she felt too large, awkward and dowdy. She sighed again, there was nothing to be done for that and probably Marguerite was looking in the mirror suffering the same misgivings about this meeting. Elizabeth permitted herself an unladylike snort of amusement at the vision of Marguerite experiencing pangs of uncertainty; that was highly unlikely.

Elizabeth was sitting in the drawing room when the maid came in and announced that Mademoiselle St. Just had arrived. Elizabeth rose to meet her.

The young women curtsied to each other and then embraced.

"Thank you for coming," Elizabeth said. "Percy has taken all the gentlemen and they have gone off on some business,or other. They have left me quite at loss ends, and you, Mademoiselle have come to my rescue."

Marguerite smiled. She was coming to genuinely like Percy's younger sister. "Thank you for the generous invitation, Lady Blakeney," she said.

Elizabeth smiled. This was the time to introduce the topic. "I was hoping that you and I would have an opportunity to become better acquainted."

Marguerite slightly arched her eyebrows and smiling gently said, "Or say rather that you would like to know about me and whether or not I am worthy of your brother." She went on when Elizabeth tried to protest, "Do not deny it, Lady Blakeney. I would do the same thing were our positions reversed. I do have a question for you, however. Would you and I be sitting here if I was an English Countess rather than a French actress?"

Elizabeth was momentarily taken aback. She had not expected Marguerite to be so forward and blunt, but upon consideration, she appreciated the honesty of the question. Marguerite was owed an answer. Elizabeth sat back on the couch to consider the question, but her eyes never left Marguerite's.

"I would ask you the same question whether you were a Countess or the most humble chamber maid," Elizabeth responded honestly. "My brother raised me. Everything that I am is due to him. He is my only family and his happiness is of the utmost importance to me. I care not a whit for the rank of the woman who would make him happy – she only needs to love him with all her heart," Elizabeth looked intently at Marguerite. Honesty deserved more of the same. "Do you, Mademoiselle? Do you love my brother?"

It was an indelicate question, but Elizabeth did not care. She cared only to protect her brother's heart and to ensure his happiness if it was in her power to do so.

Marguerite turned a delicate shade of pink. "How will you know that I will not dissemble," she asked. "I am an actress. I can tell you a tale."

Elizabeth understood that Marguerite was testing her as much as she was testing Marguerite. However, Elizabeth was getting tired of the dance. "We are both adults here," she said. "We are intelligent women. Let us not play this game any longer. I will know the truth when you speak it," Elizabeth said. "Your heart cannot lie to mine."

"Did Percy ever tell you how we met?" When Elizabeth shook her head,Marguerite continued. "My brother is only a little older than you. He is impetuous and can be quite foolish. He fell in love with the daughter of Marquis de St. Cyr. While the lady may have been willing, her father was not happy that a young Bourgeois was courting his aristocratic daughter. He ordered to have Armand beaten. If Percy had not happened by to rescue him, he may have been killed. Can you imagine, in this country, at this point in time, somebody stopping to help another? And I do believe that Percy never thought twice; that he just did it because it is in his nature."

"I was grateful, of course," Marguerite continued, "but then I started spending time with your brother. His kindness, his nobility…I have never felt more loved or safer than when I am with him. You ask if I love him? Yes. Yes, I love him with all my heart… I love him as I have never loved another. I am sure that you would think that, as an actress, I would be prone to exaggeration or over dramatization, but please believe me when I say that I will never love another."

"I believe you, Mademoiselle." Elizabeth said softly. "I see it in your eyes." There was a look of doubt on Marguerite's face.

"Why would you encourage this?Would you not regret losing your role as the Lady of the House?"

Elizabeth laughed. "Honestly,no. It is way past time for there to be a real Lady Blakeney at Blakeney Manor.. I love my brother very much. He has been alone for too long; I had never understood for what he was waiting, but now I realize that he has been waiting for you." There were tears in Marguerite's eyes.

"How will it be since I am not of noble birth?" Marguerite appeared to be genuinely concerned. Elizabeth reached over and took Marguerite's hands.

"Mademoiselle. Marguerite. What you must understand is that Percy and I were born into a position that affords us a certain," she struggled for the words, "flexibility. Because of Percy's position, and let us be honest with one another, his wealth – people will tolerate what they will perceive as his eccentricities. Let us also be adults and admit, if only between you and me, that we both know that Percy loves you. I cannot promise you that some petty nit wit will not comment, but I can swear here and how before God himself, that it will not matter to Percy, to his friends, or to anybody of consequence."

The two young women looked at each other for what seemed to be a lifetime, then Elizabeth shook herself. "What kind of hostess am I being?" she said drolly. "You must be famished. Please come into the dining room as I am sure that luncheon is ready."

"Thank you, said Marguerite and turning the tables on Elizabeth added, "and you must now tell me about the gentleman that has laid claim to your heart." She laughed gently and embraced Elizabeth as a sister when the younger blushed prettily.

**As always, thank you for reading. Your reviews are appreciated.**


	15. Chapter 15

Elizabeth was in the Salon reading when Percy returned home. He had barely handed his hat and cape to the maid that he sought out his sister, sitting down next to her on the settee. "And how was your luncheon with Mademoiselle St. Just, My Dear," he asked attempting to sound ploy may have worked with somebody who did not know him as well as Elizabeth did. She looked at him and toyed with the idea of teasing him by saying that her conversation with Marguerite was private and there was nothing that she would be able to share with him. One look into Percy's eyes dissuaded her. There was such hope and longing in his blue eyes and for all the world she would not hurt him; even in jest, even for a moment.

Elizabeth smiled, "The Lady returns your affections, Percy," she said gently. "In fact," Elizabeth could not quite suppress a giggle, "she thinks you are Saint Michael, Saint George, and all the Knights of the Round Table all in one. She loves you, Percy. Very much." Her brother's relief at her words was palpable."And you, Percy," she asked seriously, "do you love Marguerite?"

Percy took a deep breath and looked intently at his sister and spoke to her with uncharacteristic frankness. "I have always known that eventually I would need to marry; that it was my duty to do so and to father heirs. In all my life, I had never had cause to hope that the prospect would fill me with as much joy as it now does. I had begun to doubt that I was capable of love…until I met Marguerite. I do love her. I love her more than I can ever express. I will probably spend my entire life proving to her how much I do love her."

"And what of all tongues in London that will wag? You know what they will say." Elizabeth did not want to be cruel nor to dissuade Percy. She dearly wanted him to ask Marguerite to be his wife, but Percy needed to also understand the world that his new bride might enter and the dangers and pain that she could find. She loved Marguerite already because she was making Percy so very happy, but Elizabeth knew with a type of cold, clear eyed certainty that was more characteristic of her older brother, that many of the ladies in her social circle would not share her feelings.

Percy's eyes hardened, "Damn them all, then. What business is it of theirs. You tell me that Marguerite loves me. I know that I love her. There is nothing else of import. What could those gossips do or say?"

Elizabeth smiled wryly at her brother. Percy loved Marguerite and he truly thought that this would be sufficient. She had never thought that her brother was that much of a romantic, but, truth be told, she loved him for putting so much faith and trust in love. However, on this matter, she felt herself an expert since, as a man, Percy did not realize how poisonous the ladies in society could be. They could and most likely would be especially nasty to Marguerite to hide their own jealousy and disappointment. Marguerite would certainly claim the title of one of the most beautiful women in London just as she had claimed the title in Paris. And, if that was not sufficient, she would have also claimed the heart of one of the most eligible bachelors in all of England. The disappointment of these women and hence the sharpness and cruelty of their tongues would know no bounds. But, Elizabeth thought to herself, neither she nor Marguerite were shrinking violets and together they would be able to face any vitruperations leveled at the woman who would be Lady Blakeney.

So lost was Elizabeth in her thoughts, that she did not realize that Percy was looking at her expectantly. She shook her head to clear her thoughts and cocked her head inquisitively. It was so rare to see her confident and urbane brother at a loss for words and yet he was here sitting next to her obvisouldy struggling. Percy cleared his throat, "Dearest Bess," he said, "you have always been able to see into my heart and to know what is there. You know how I feel about Marguerite." Percy stopped again and his eyes looked deeply into Elizabeth's. "Would you be able to give me your blessing if I was to ask Marguerite to be my wife?"

Elizabeth felt tears prick her eyes even as she smiled in happiness. "Percy," she exclaimed. Dear, dear, Percy. You have only to ask. Of course you have my blessings and gladly given it is." She reached to embrace her brother, "I wish you and Marguerite many years of happiness." Percy returned the embrace.

"Thank you, Bess," he said simply. "I shall see Marguerite this evening after her performance. I only pray that she finds me worthy." Elizabeth just smiled at her brother.

* * *

Of course Marguerite accepted Percy's proposal and the wedding was scheduled for the Saturday three weeks hence.

Marguerite asked Elizabeth if she would be her Maid of Honor and Elizabeth gladly accepted. The two young women spent several happy days choosing fabrics for their gowns and for the rest of Marguerite's trousseau. The days flew by quickly as arrangements were made, dresses fitted, invitations sent out, acceptances recorded, and food and wine ordered. Percy watched in quiet amusement (and some bemusement) as everything took shape as if by magic even as he and the other gentlemen had new suits, hats and shoes made by their tailors and cobblers.

**A/N: A bit of a short fluffy transition chapter. I always envision Percy as being so sure and confident, but I can see him as nervous as any other man in love. I had been asked to show Marguerite and Percy from Elizabeth's perspective and I hope that this is to your liking. More to come very soon. As always your ideas, recommendations, requests, and reviews are welcomed and much appreciated.**


	16. Chapter 16

As was the custom, the gentlemen, Percy, Tony, Andrew, Timothy, and even Armand, Marguerite's brother, went out for the evening before Percy and Marguerite were to be also was the custom, Marguerite and Elizabeth, spent a quiet evening at Marguerite's home in a fashionable district of Paris. The ladies enjoyed an intimate supper along with a bottle of champagne and headed off to their beds in preparation for what would be a very busy day.

Marguerite was nervous – what if Percy changed his mind? What if he did not love her after all. It appeared to Elizabeth that her main role was to keep the usually composed Marguerite from driving herself insane with scenarios that would not happen. "Would I act the same way the night before my wedding," Elizabeth wondered? Then she laughed – she would have to have a wedding first and any possibility of that was still some time away.

The Saturday morning of the wedding, Elizabeth performed her duties as a Maid of Honor by rising particularly early to begin preparations. She was dressed and her hair was done before she awoke Marguerite with the traditional cup of hot chocolate to signify a happy and sweet day. The next several hours were spent in a flurry of activity as Elizabeth and two maids dressed the bride.

Although it was not specifically the fashion, Marguerite opted for a white gown. The silk draped around her shoulders and hugged her torso, emphasizing her tiny waist. The color enhanced the creaminess of her skin and the contrast with her dark hair. "Marguerite," Elizabeth breathed, "You look beautiful."

Marguerite smiled. "Thank you." She smiled wistfully, "I am an Ugly Duckling compared to my mother. People said that she was the most beautiful bride in Paris. I miss her. I wish so much that she and my father could be here."

Elizabeth understood better than most how Marguerite felt. She walked over to embrace her friend. "I know." She smiled at Marguerite. "You must finish dressing. We do not want to keep Percy waiting." Just as Marguerite was putting on the bodice of her gown, the maid came in, curtsied and announced a visitor. "I will give you your privacy," Elizabeth said as she headed for the door. Just as she was turning around to shut the door, she saw a man dressed all in black enter Marguerite's room...Paul Chauvlin.

It took every fiber of Elizabeth's being to close the door and give Marguerite her privacy.

It did not take long and the maid came into Elizabeth's room asking her to rejoin Marguerite. Marguerite was still not dressed and was pacing the room nervously. "What happened? Are you well, Marguerite," Elizabeth asked anxiously.

"That horrid, horrid man," Marguerite cried. "I will never agree. Never! Never!"

"Marguerite, please calm yourself," Elizabeth spoke soothingly to the distressed woman. "In a few hours, you will be Lady Blakeney, married to a man who adores you," Elizabeth smiled at Marguerite, "all will be well." Marguerite jumped as the clock tower outside chimed ten. "We must finish getting you ready," Elizabeth became very businesslike. "We do not want to keep Percy waiting."

The carriage arrived at the church just as the bells were starting to strike the first tone of eleven. Armand and Tony were waiting outside. Armand walked up to carriage, opened the door and reached out to help Elizabeth down. He eyed her appreciatively and Elizabeth smiled at the handsome dark haired, dark eyed young man. This was not lost on Tony, who deftly stepped in front of Armand, took Elizabeth's arm and helped out her of the carriage. He paused a moment to kiss her hand and his eyes sparkling said formally, "Lady Elizabeth, you look lovely as always."

Elizabeth did not miss the exchange and smiled pertly at Tony, who gave her a mock reproving look. He took her arm and held her back briefly to let Armand and Marguerite walk ahead of them. He turned to her and brushed his lips gently over hers. "You are beautiful Bess."

Elizabeth smiled, "Today is Marguerite's day. You would do better to keep your eyes on the bride."

"I thought I was," was the irreverent reply.

Just as Elizabeth was about to lecture him on the sin of presumption - he had not asked and she had not said yes, the music within the church began and the couple moved quickly to take their place at the entrance to the nave of the church.

Elizabeth walked the length of the nave with Tony. She could not help thinking that someday, this would be her and she quickly quashed those thoughts - she should not be presumptuous either. She saw Percy standing with Andrew and Timothy at the top of the aisle and slipped her arm from Tony's to quickly embrace her brother. Then she stepped to the side just as Tony took his place with the rest of Percy's friends. The change in music caused everybody to look and Marguerite walked in on Armand's arm. As beautiful as she was, Elizabeth was focused on her brother and the look of adoration and raw yearning on his face.

She spared a look for Tony and quickly looked away as she felt the warmth creep up her neck and onto her cheeks. He was looking directly at her and there was nothing playful in his eyes. In fact, she had to admit, the look he was giving her was very similar to the look on Percy's face.

Elizabeth focused on the couple exchanging vows at the altar and saw Percy touch the gold band to Marguerite's thumb, "In the name of the Father," then to the pointer finger, "and of the Son," then the middle finger, "and of the Holy Spirit," he slid it onto her ring finger, "Amen." Percy and Marguerite kissed, surrounded by the friends celebrating their union.

The celebration moved to the house that Percy was renting and more people joined in for a celebratory supper where wine and champagne flowed freely. After everybody had eaten their fill, they adjourned to the ballroom. People broke into small conversational groups waiting for the couple to inaugurate the first dance.

Armand was staring at Elizabeth and Tony was staring at Armand. He had heard the story about how Percy met Marguerite after rescuing her brother from a beating. At this particular moment however, Tony would be perfectly content to box the rogue's ears himself.

Elizabeth was watching her brother who was involved in a deep conversation with the Baron du Batz. She was not fond of the diplomat who reminded her of a greasy frog. The look of disgust on Percy's face seemed to imply that he shared her opinion. Not understanding why, Elizabeth continued to watch and she saw something change in Percy. First a look of pure horror passed over Percy's face and his shoulders slumped. Then he recovered himself, stood tall again and his face smoothed over into the bland expression that Elizabeth had not seen the entire time they had been in France. She wondered what had happened, but now was not the time.

Marguerite walked up to Percy and curtsied deeply to her new husband. Shockingly, at first, Percy looked over her head, but eventually he reached out a hand to her, helped her stand and as the musicians started to play, they moved through the complicated steps of the Minuet. But something was wrong, Percy's eyes were cold and distant and his lips were twisted into a cold little sardonic, and self-mocking smile. But this could not be. Elizabeth did not understand what was happening and what she was seeing. However in another minute, she could no longer focus on those questions as Tony approached her, a step ahead of Armand, and for the rest of the evening she was lost in the music and in Tony's eyes.

**I hope that you are enjoying Percy and Marguerite's story from Elizabeth's perspective. There had been some requests for Armand and hopefully this is a good start. Please read and let me know what you think. Your comments, ideas, recommendations and reviews are always welcomed and much appreciated**


	17. Chapter 17

**My apologies for taking so long to post the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. **

Elizabeth stood at the rail of The Day Dream watching as Calais faded into the fog that was prevalent this time of year. She was not at all sorry to leave France behind her; too much had happened there. Elizabeth shuddered as she recalled just how close she had come to losing Tony. She took a deep breath and pushed that thought away as she could not even bear to contemplate that.

Certainly Percy's marriage to Marguerite was something to celebrate, but even that seemed to have been tarnished. Elizabeth's frown deepened as she recalled the days immediately after the wedding celebration.

She spent the evening dancing with Tony and, as custom required, Percy and Marguerite quietly withdrew at some moment during the festivities as was the wont of newlyweds. However, Elizabeth did not think there was anything resembling a happy ending the fairy tales promised. The next morning, when she arose, she found a rather impersonal note from Percy informing her and Marguerite that he and Tony had left for Calais to prepare The Day Dream for sailing back to England and that she and Marguerite, with Andrew as an escort, were to make their way to Calais within the fortnight. Tony had also left a note, apologizing for his absence and promising to make amends as soon as it was feasible for him to do so.

It struck Elizabeth as odd that Percy would willingly leave the side of his new bride and Marguerite's pale face and red-rimmed eyes did not make her look like a happily married woman. As much as Elizabeth wanted to ask, her upbringing would not permit her to pry. She was certain that Marguerite would speak to her when she was ready, but Elizabeth was also certain that she would make sure to speak with her brother when she next saw him.

Something was very, very wrong and Elizabeth was determined to learn what it was.

However, her plans were thwarted, for even though the space on The Day Dream was rather cramped, and neither Percy nor Marguerite could entirely avoid each other or her, they both, as if by mutual agreement, pretended to not hear her attempts to engage them in conversations. Marguerite took to her cabin for most of the trip and Percy spent him time with the other gentlemen in his suite on board the yacht, leaving Elizabeth at loose ends. Well, she would learn what was bothering two of the most important people in her life, all she needed to do was to be patient and she could do that, for a while.

The Day Dream docked at Dover and Elizabeth, Percy, Marguerite and the gentlemen arrived at Blakeney House without incident.

Tony and Elizabeth found a moment of privacy to bid each other farewell. Tony took her in his arms and lowered his lips to hers. "I shall see you soon, my darling," he whispered. "And there will soon come a time, when we shall not have to part." His lips met hers for a passionate kiss that left Elizabeth breathless from both the kiss and the promise. She steadied her suddenly-weak knees as Tony mounted his horse, saluted her again and galloped off.

The next few weeks were busy as Elizabeth helped Marguerite assume her duties as the Lady of the House. With a manor as large as Blakeney House, there was plenty for both of them to do to manage the manor. The servants, always loyal to Elizabeth, could not help but fall in love with Marguerite and her gentle, clever ways. The only thing missing was Percy who headed to London the day after they returned from France. Marguerite seemed to be enjoying her new role and she seemed to forget her sadness for hours at a time, but there would be times that Elizabeth would catch her wistfully looking down the road as if expecting Percy to return at any moment.

Percy returned within the week with an invitation from the Prince to his garden party to be held the following week. This was the first time in weeks that Elizabeth had time to really examine her brother. He wore that bland look that she loathed, but his eyes were full of sadness and pain that he could not hide from somebody who loved him as much as she did. He treated Marguerite not as his new wife, but an acquaintance - somebody pleasant, but not worthy of a great deal of time. And yet, there were moments when Elizabeth caught him looking at his wife with all the love and longing she had seen in his countenance the day of the wedding. "What is happening," Elizabeth asked herself not for the first time.

The next morning, dawned cool and clear and Elizabeth decided that it was a perfect morning for a ride. While normally she enjoyed company, she felt the need for some solitude as it seemed she had a great deal to think about. She had the stable saddle her favorite stallion, Firebrand, a beautiful chestnut that was a gift from her brother.

Elizabeth let her horse run with a minimal of guidance as she enjoyed the wind and the freedom. The property around Blakeney House had many places where one could stop and rest. She passed several, but this one made her pull on Firebrand's reins causing him to stop suddenly. She saw Percy's horse, tied to the post outside of the gazebo. Walking her horse to cool him down, she saw Percy standing inside the gazebo, his back turned to her. By the tension in his shoulders, Elizabeth knew without looking that his hands were grasping the rail so hard that his knuckles were white with strain.

Elizabeth tethered her horse, took a deep breath and entered the gazebo.

Percy did not seem to hear her although she was not making an especial effort to be quiet. "Percy?" It was one word, but Percy almost jumped in surprise as he turned to face his sister. "Forgive my intrusion, I pray," Elizabeth said quickly. "It has just been so long since you and I have had an opportunity to speak together. Please, Percy. I know that something is wrong. What has happened? I beg you to confide in me as you always have." Elizabeth sat down on the bench inside the gazebo and waited.

"M'Dear. There is nothing wrong. I am well. I assure you," Percy answered in that drawl that Elizabeth was beginning to loathe.

Elizabeth sat quietly and looked at Percy. She did not say a word, but just stared into his eyes, willing him to talk to her. In a moment the mask of insouciance crumbled and Elizabeth saw the pain and sadness etched on Percy's face.

Percy laughed an ugly self-mocking laugh. "What is wrong is that I am fool. Everything that I had pretended to, I have become." Percy continued with a rueful smile. "I am afraid, that my wife," Elizabeth cringed at the bitterness in Percy's tone. "is a consummate actress. She has quite managed to fool me. She has what she wanted and I have been played the fool."

"Percy, I do not understand. Marguerite love you."

"Yes, I had thought so too," Percy turned on Elizabeth, the anger and pain making his eyes flash. "And yet, I now know that it is all a lie. Oh God, I should have known. She told me she would have her revenge, and so she did."

"Percy, please," Elizabeth cried. "I do not understand."

"You know the story, my dear. Marguerite swore vengeance on St. Cyr for having Armand beaten, and now she has had it." At the inquiring look, Percy continued, "Marguerite was the accuser on the warrant for the arrest of St. Cyr for acts against The Republic. Her accusation sentenced him and his enter family to death. They were all executed the day we were married." Elizabeth was shaking her head. She refused to believe that Marguerite would do such a thing. "I see you do not believe me, but I have it on very good authority that this is in fact the case"

"From du Batz?" Elizabeth spit out the words. "Why would you believe that reptile? He would say whatever he needed to say to serve his purpose."

"And yet, I have no cause to doubt him," Percy said sadly. "Oh Dear God, how I wish I could disbelieve him, but I cannot. How do I go on when my wife is responsible for the death of an entire family? It is the antithesis of everything that The League and I stand for."

"Have you asked her, Percy? Perhaps there is a reason."

"What reason could there be to sacrifice children for revenge?" Elizabeth's heard broke when she heard the emotional tremor in her brother's voice. "I have made a mistake. A grievous, terrible mistake, but I cannot change it. We are married and I will stand by my commitment to her."

"Percy..." Elizabeth started to say.

"And the worst part. The true torture," Percy had stopped his pacing and turned to face Elizabeth, his face a mask of pain that she had never seen before. "The tragedy is that I love her still. I will love her to my dying breath."

Even as Elizabeth looked on, it appeared that Percy, just collapsed in on himself. It was as if, all the strength left him and he dropped to his knees in front of her. Not knowing what to do, Elizabeth wrapped her arms around him and held him as he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tight as if drawing strength from her.

Elizabeth did not know how long they stayed this way, but eventually Percy looked up, his face haggard with grief and pain and his eyes suspiciously moist. "What am I to do, Bess? What am I to do? Have I married a monster?"

"Talk to her Percy. Please. Or let me."

'No!" The word rang out like a shot as Percy regained control of his emotions. "You must never say a word to Marguerite. When Elizabeth looked at him in surprise, he lifted her chin to make her look into his eyes. "You swore that you allegiance would be to me and to the League. You shall do as I ask. Never speak of this. Never. Do you swear?" Elizabeth looked at her brother, but had to look away because of the fiery intensity in his eyes.

"Yes. I swear. I shall not speak of this. But Percy, I beg you to reconsider. Do not sacrifice your happiness; your entire life. Please speak to Mar..." Elizabeth did not have a chance to finish her thought because Percy cut her off.

"My dear, I am the best arbiter of what I need to do." Percy's face again wore the bland look that was his defense. I have sworn my life to saving as many innocents from the guillotine as I can. How shall I dare to ask Marguerite? And what could she say in response? No. I cannot risk either the lives of my men or the lives of any innocent people. This is my burden to bear and bear it I shall. Thank you for your pains." Percy's voice softened, as he sat down on the bench by Elizabeth and took her hands in his. "Thank you Bess, I do value your counsel and your love, but there is no other way."

Percy stood and pulled Elizabeth up with him. "Now come along, Dearest," Percy said as he lifted Elizabeth onto her horse and handed her the reins. "I shall be along presently."

"Percy, please...," Elizabeth tried one more time.

"Not another word," Percy said gently but firmly. Elizabeth simply nodded and took the reins that Percy handed her.

Elizabeth turned Firebrand and galloped away, her emotions churning as much as the earth under her horse's hooves.

There had to be a way to reunite Percy and Marguerite. She prayed to God, that Percy and Marguerite would find their way back to one another before it was too late.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I hope it was not over the top, but I was asked to do some hurt/comfort with Percy and Bess and this was one way that I thought I could do it while not actually physically hurting Percy (that may be another story). Your thoughts, comments, suggestions and most of all reviews are always welcomed and appreciated. Thank you for reading.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry for the delay. I know that you have been waiting a while for the next chapter. I hope that you enjoy it. I have been asked to do a Hurt/Comfort with Percy - I do not think it will work in this story, but I think that have a good idea for another story once I finish this one - so stay tuned. Thank you again for everybody that has been such a support during this writing - its actually the first one that started and really a labor of love.**

Elizabeth sighed in frustration as she settled more comfortably into the carriage seat; the ride to the Prince's Garden Party felt much longer than she remembered it. Perhaps that was because she was traveling with Percy and Marguerite and the awkward distance between them has not diminished aven after her conversation with her brother.

She was sitting across from them and rather than acting like a newly married couple, they seemed more like strangers fored to sit together. Although she had tried to initiate a conversation several times, neither of her travel companions appeared to be interested and she soon gave up, seeking refuge in her own thoughts. Percy was pretending to be asleep with his eyes closed. Elizabeth noted with consternation that he was even snoring lightly – all to avoid speaking with her and Marguerite.

Elizabeth looked at Marguerite. Normally, her friend loved parties, but she seemed nervous and unsure today. While her face was still and looked serene, Elizabeth noted the he contintously played with her fan and there was an uncharacteristic tightnes right around her eyes. While she and Percy had hosted several intimate events at Blakeney House since their arrival from France, the garden party would serve as Marguerite's introduction into English society. Elizabeth touched Marguerite's hand in support and was rewarded with a small smile; what Marguerite needed was to have Percy by her side – and that was one thing that she was unlikely to have.

When they arrived at the prince's country house, Percy exited the carriage first and then helped Marguerite and her down. He took Marguerite's hand like it was something vaguely unpleasant and led her inside. "Sir Percival Blakeney, Baronet and Lady Blakeney," the Major Domo called out the introductions. "Lady Elizabeth Blakeney."

As soon as the names were called out Elizabeth heard an increase in the volume of the voices. It was well known that her brother had taken a French wife, but it was the first time most people saw her and her beauty and grace could not be denied. There was, of course, much speculation which comes when a wealthy man marries.

Tony met Elizabeth at the base of the stairs, taking both of her hands. He kissed her hand formally, but when no one was watching, he gently turned her hand over and kissed the palm in a very intimate gesture that made Elizabeth a little weak in the knees and put a rosy blush on her cheecks. She rested her hand on his arm as they walked behind Percy and Marguerite to offer their respects to the Prince.

His Royal Highness, the Prince of Wales, looked at Marguerite approvingly as she curtsied. "Gad, but I do envy you, Percy. I might have to exercise my 'droit de Seigneur." Marguerite smiled while Percy looked slightly amused. Elizabeth and Tony also paid their respects. "Lady Elizabeth," the Prince said. "A pleasure as always. You have gotten even more beautiful, if that is possible." The Prince took Marguerite's hand and the group strolled around the beautiful grounds.

While the Prince continued his monologue, Elizabeth listened to the whispers around her. "I heard that she only married him for his money. No titled woman would have the silly fop." Another voice, "She is lovely, and they do look happy together." A woman's disapproving voice, "Looks can be deceiving, My Dear."

All these jibes, Elizabeth blithely ignored – they were the typical triviality of people with nothing better to do. She then passed a beautiful young woman, standing next to a distinguished, but unattractive older gentleman when she said in a loud voice, "An actress, is that what they are calling it now."

Elizabeth saw Marguerite's shoulders sag for moment and then straighten up again as she continued to walk. "Oh, now that is quite enough," Elizabeth mumbled even as she stopped in her tracks. Tony looked at her concerned. "That is the new Lady Fremont, formally Lady Isabella Gardner. He always wanted to marry Percy, but when her father found out that Percy had married, he married her off to the next available and wealthy man – Lord Fremont. He is at least three times her age and she not only resents Marguerite for taking her prize but also because she resents her father forcing her into her marriage with Fremont. She is a social-climbing harpy who is as mean-spirited as she is stupid. I have no doubt that she is the source of the malicious gossip that has been making its way around and I am going to put an end to it once and for all."

"What exactly are you going to do, Bess," Tony asked concerned. He did not like the look of ice-cold anger that was in Elizabeth's eyes.

"Nothing very much," Elizabeth said, all innocence. "I am just going to to congratulate the Lady Fremont on her brilliant marriage. She smiled. "I will be along shortly, Love. Just a few moments is all that I need." She stood on tiptoe and brushed his lips with hers.

That smile did nothing to reassure Tony. He had seen that look before; on the cat that was about to disembowel the mouse. Knowing that arguing with her would prove pointless, Tony just looked at her for a moment, then turned to follow the prince, Percy and Marguerite.

Elizabeth put on her happiest smile and turned to the couple. "Lord Fremont," she curtsied. "Lady Fremont," I just wanted to extend my congratulations to you. Isabella, it has been too long."

Lady Fremont, always interested in ingratiating herself with those she considered her betters, simpered at the attention. "Thank you Lady Elizabeth," she said.

"Would you walk with me?" Elizabeth asked. Lady Fremont was only too happy to agree and the two young women, set out at a leisurly pace. Elizabeth kept quiet, knowing that the other woman would not be able to bear the silence very long. She was right.

"Lady Elizabeth," Lady Fremont started to say," I understand that you brother is newly married."

"Yes. Yes, he is," Elizabeth acknowledges, hoping that she had imbued her response with just a bit of frustration and dislike for his brother's wife.

Lady Fremont was not very smart, but she was vicious and she heard the tone and immediately felt that she had a sympathetic ear to her malicious gossip. "It must be so difficult for you, Lady Elizabeth. Having her in your house." Elizabeth made a non-commital noise. "People say," she continued, "… that she is a…"

Elizabeth stopped walking and looked directly at Lady Fremont. "My Dear Lady Fremont. One really must be so careful of repeating what 'people say', don't you think? People also say that there is a newly married lady that has been spending an inordinate amount of time with her husband's Master of Horse." Elizabeth stopped and pretending to think, "A Master Lloyd, I believe his name is."

Lady Fremont visibly paled and her hand flew to her throat. She tried to speak, but all she was able to do was to open and close her mouth like a fish.

Elizabeth turned to face the other woman, her eyes cold and hard. "Just so that we understand each other _Lady_ Fremont. There will be no more lies spread about my family in general and Lady Blakeney in particular. Should I hear some, I will hold you personally responsible. Do we understand each other?"

When the other woman nodded meekly, Elizabeth smiled sweetly although the smile did not reach her eyes. "That is wonderful news, indeed. It has been such a pleasure speaking with you, Lady Fremont." Elizabeth curtsied to her again, turned and walked off, leaving Lady Fremont open mouthed in the middle of the garden.

Elizabeth reached Tony's side at the same time as Suzanne and Andrew. "I have the most wonderful news," Suzanne burst forth excitedly. "Andrew has asked me to marry him. Mamma has said yes." Her Father, the Comte de Tournay was still a prisoner in France, Elizabeth knew, but this was not the time to mar a happy moment. The women embraced and the men shook hands all around.

"Suzanne!" The Comtesse's voice rang out loud and sharp. "I forbid you to have anything to do with that woman," she said pointing at Marguerite. "She has blood on her hands."

"Mamma. What are you saying?" Suzanne was close to tears.

"I have just learned that this woman signed the arrest warrant for the entire St. Cyr family. It is because of her, the entire family is dead – sent to the Guillotine." The Comtesse looked at Marguerite. "Do you deny this, Lady Blakeney?"

Marguerite raised her chin defiantly, "I will neither confirm nor deny such accusations. This is not a trial and you are no judge." She looked at Percy who steadfastly insisted on staring ahead and not looking at his wife. "And you, Sir Percy. Will you stand there and let your wife be insulted. Have you nothing to say."

"What would you have me say, M'Dear." Percy's voice was bitter. "Would you have me challenge the poor Countess to a duel?"

Marguerite looked at Percy, her eyes full of hurt at his betrayal. Tears started to flow. She turned and fled. Elizabeth cast a reproachful look at her brother who pretended to ignore it and an apologetic one at Tony, who just nodded, and she ran after her friend.

After some searching, she found Marguerite sitting on a secluded bench weeping. "I do not understand. What have I done? For him to believe me capable of such a thing? What have I done to earn his disdain?"

"But Percy worships the ground that you walk," said Suzanne as she walked up and sat next to Marguerite opposite to Elizabeth.

"Perhaps once. In Paris. But not now. He plays the fool in private as well as in public now. I think he still loves me. There are times that I catch a look or a glance, but then its gone. I will never give up looking for that man. Never!" Marguerite gave in to her tears and all that Elizabeth could do, having sworn to Percy not to mention anything that she knew, was to hold her friend while she wept. It was no comfort to Elizabeth knowing that her brother's heart was breaking just as much as Marguerite's and that, for the moment, there was nothing that she could do. For the moment.

**I hope that you are enjoying this story. Clearly this one is really based closely on the movie scene and for that I apologize. I needed this to be a transition scene and there was a couple of things I wanted to work out. First, I wanted to show that Elizabeth really can be at least, if not more ruthless than Percy, when those she loves are threatened. Also, the scene in the movie where Marguerite asks what she did to earn Percy's disdain did not really make sense. What I was trying to go for was the idea that she is shocked and hurt that he would believe that she would do what she is accused of. As always, your comments, thoughts, and reviews are appreciated and valued. Thank you for reading and sticking with me.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Thank you so much for your patience. I love writing this story and have no intention of leaving it hanging. In this chapter, I played a little bit with the timeline, but kept the emotion and the goals the same. I do hope that you enjoy.**

Several weeks after the garden party, Elizabeth was sitting in her parlor watching the sun rise and thinking.

She had awoken early this morning – before the busy manor house came fully alive with all the people and work that made it function. She knew it was early since there was just a hint of pink on the horizon, she could still hear the song of the night birds and the dew drops had not yet dried on the branches of the trees that she could see from her window. Elizabeth realized that she did not want to go back to sleep, so she wrapped herself in her dressing gown, walked to her dormer window, sat on the padded bench and pulled her knees up to her chin.

Mainly her thoughts were focused on the situation with her brother and Marguerite. She was not foolish enough to think that the events at the Prince's Garden Party would have improved things, but she had hoped that they would not get worse. Unfortunately, her hopes were frustrated.

The good news was that the rumors about Marguerite had all but ceased. Her conversation with Lady Fremont certainly had the desired effect. However, while there were no more discussions in public, Elizabeth shuddered to think what was being discussed behind closed doors. There was never a way to stop this, but the vision of a loving couple would certainly help as few people would be willing to alienate Lord Percy by treating his wife poorly. However, if he treats her poorly in public, it was tantamount to permission for the rest of high society. Elizabeth sighed sadly.

Marguerite had tried to speak to Percy and to explain what had happened, but he was not interested in listening. "Blakeney pride," Elizabeth huffed in frustration. Oh, she understood his fears of exposing The League and innocent lives to a potential traitor, but surely he would listen. Sadly, once he had made up his mind, he was intransigent. Marguerite eventually realized this to her sorrow and ceased trying. Now the only communications they were having was Marguerite exercising her razor sharp wit at her husband's expense. She would fling a witty barb at Percy and it would seem to rebound off the shield of his bland insouciance. But Elizabeth knew better – those barbs found a home in Percy's heart which was breaking every bit as much as Marguerite's. What was maddening to her was that she could see no solution to her quandary.

So lost was Elizabeth in her dark thoughts that she did not hear Mary, her maid come in. Mary quietly knocked on the door cleared to get her mistress's attention and Elizabeth jumped slightly in surprise. "Forgive me, My Lady," Mary curtsied again. She was a pretty girl with dark hair and eyes and her voice still held a soupçon of the Welsh accent of the county of her birth. "Do you wish to have breakfast in your room or will you be joining your brother? He wished for his breakfast early this morning since you are to go to be at Lord Dewhurt's at noon for the riding party."

"I am sorry Mary," Elizabeth smiled up at the girl, "I was quite far away. I think I should like to join Percy. Will you please fetch my rose morning dress?" As Mary turned to leave, Elizabeth asked, "And Lady Blakeney? Will she be joining us as well?"

Mary bobbed another curtsy. "I am sorry, Mum. Lady Blakeney sends her regrets. Her head aches this morning and she has no appetite for breakfast." And so it continues, Elizabeth thought sourly, but she smiled, and nodded to Mary thanking her.

* * *

In half an hour, Elizabeth was seated across from Percy, her plate full of eggs, toast and ham. She sipped her tea and watched her brother from under lashes. Somehow the easy relationship they had always enjoyed appeared to be suffering even as the marital relationship between Percy and Marguerite.

"Percy?" Elizabeth started.

"Yes, M 'Dear." Percy did not look at her from the letters he was reading.

"You seem preoccupied. Is there something with which I can assist you?" What she wanted to ask was what was bothering him, but she knew the answer. "Is everything well," she asked inanely, hoping he would hear the concern in her voice.

Percy looked up at her with a smile that may have convinced somebody who did not know him as well as she did, "Yes, M 'Dear. All is well." He went back to his letters.

Elizabeth sighed inwardly and went back to her breakfast longing for this awkward interview to end.

When the breakfast dishes had been cleared, Percy stood up, walked over to Elizabeth and placed a kiss on the top of her head, "I shall ride over to Dewhurst's now. Will you be joining us at noon?"

"Yes, Percy, of course," Elizabeth replied, "but Marguerite…," but Percy had already left.

* * *

Elizabeth, dressed in a green riding habit, chose to ride Firebrand, rather than have a carriage. She arrived just at noon as carriages with young ladies and gentlemen were pulling up to the front of Dewhurst Manor. Tony was standing at the top of the stairs and walked down to greet her and help her off her horse. He reached up, his strong hands encircling her waist and easily lifted her down. If his hands rested on her waist longer than absolutely necessary as they stood together, nobody seemed to see. Tony took Elizabeth's hand, kissed it, placed it upon his arm and escorted her inside.

Elizabeth had been at Dewhurst house countless times since she was a little girl, but it never ceased to delight her. It was clearly the home of a bachelor, but she could still see the graceful touches that had been made by Tony's mother in the days before her death when she was Lady Dewhurst. The fresh flowers, the curtains and comfortable couches were clearly her work.

Gathered in the Salon were the gentlemen that Elizabeth knew belonged to The League along with some young women many of which were known to Elizabeth and some of whom she considered friends. Elizabeth made her rounds, saying hello and exchanging pleasantries. She saw Percy speaking to Tony and Andrew, but he refused to make eye contact with her. Elizabeth turned away and continued socializing until the riding parties were organized.

As it happened, Elizabeth was going to be one of only three ladies who opted to ride that day. The rest of the ladies would wait back at the house, champagne in hand.

Tony lifted Elizabeth on to Firebrand's back and surely it was only an accident that as he was lifting her, her breasts gently brushed against his chest. He smiled at Elizabeth as she sat side saddle and there was a gleam in his eye that promised so much more – in the right time. Elizabeth would have preferred to ride astride her horse rather than side saddle, but propriety had to be maintained. While the other two ladies opted for smaller, gentler mares, Elizabeth's mount, Firebrand, was a massive and powerful animal. Since she was a skilled horsewoman and lighter than most of the gentlemen riding, she was able to hold her own in the race coming in fourth behind Percy, Tony, and Andrew. "Well," thought Elizabeth as philosophically as she could after being handed a defeat, if one had to lose, losing to three of the best horsemen in England was not something to cause her shame. Especially when Tony dismounted, walked over to her and lifted her off the horse. His hair was windblown, and his face was flushed from the wind and exertion. As he lowered her to the ground, she was close enough to smell him – sweat, outdoors, and soap- she found the combination quite intoxicating. She let her hands rest on his strong shoulders as they looked at each other until a quiet cough from Andrew caused them to step apart. Tony tossed the reins to the grooms who were waiting and taking Elizabeth's hand, he squired her into the house where luncheon had been prepared.

Elizabeth was seated on Tony's right and next to Andrew. The conversation was lively and the wine and champagne flowed freely. At some moment, a footman, walked up to Tony, leaned over and whispered in his ear. Tony nodded, apologized and excused himself. As the luncheon came to a close, the ladies began to excuse themselves so that the gentlemen would be able to enjoy their brandy and cigars. As Elizabeth stood to leave as well, albeit somewhat hesitantly, she saw Tony enter. As she passed him on her way out. He gently touched her hand. She looked up at him, and something in his eyes, stopped her cold. "Please stay," he whispered, his voice taught with emotion. Elizabeth nodded, her heart pounding in anticipation and an unidentified fear. In an effort to not intrude, she stood back by the wall next to an ornate bench.

As Tony walked toward the head of the table, there was something in his manner and his look that drew the attention of all the men and all talking ceased as all eyes became focused on him. "Tony, Dear Chap," Percy said jovially. You look as if you have seen a ghost. Whatever is the matter?"

Tony took a visibly shaky breath, "I have just received news that Louis the Sixteenth has been executed. He was sent to the Guillotine Thursday last. " Gasps of shock and shouts of "Oh no", and "My God," filled the room. Elizabeth had not realized that her hand had flown to her mouth to cover her own gasp of horror. The French Monarchy may have been grossly excessive and cruel, but regicide was a shock unlike any others.

"And the Queen," Percy asked softly, his eyes sad and bleak.

"Doomed to follow." Tony replied quietly.

"And the child? What is to become of the Dauphin," Elizabeth had managed to find her voice.

"He is a prisoner being watched by a couple who are totally committed to their cause and to the Committee." Tony said, sitting down heavily.

The room was almost entirely silent as the true implication of what had happened struck home.

Percy looked around, took a deep breath and stood up. "Time is now critical," he spoke decisively. He knew that he needed to rally his men; to snap them out of their horror at this atrocity. "Whatever else we do, we must rescue the Dauphin. He must not become a pawn of the Committee." At the sound of their leader's voice, gentlemen of The League sat up a little straighter and their emotions began to change from despair to determination as their next mission, probably the most important mission of their lives, revealed itself.

**Thank you for continuing the read this story and for your encouragement and honest feedback. Thank you for your time to read and to leave a review. As always, ideas, comments and recommendations are gratefully welcomed. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Thank you for your patience. It has been crazy at work and home so apologies for the delay.**

Elizabeth stood by the full length window in her suite as she watched the gentlemen of the League arrive at Blakeney House. It was a pleasant spring afternoon, the windows were open and the breeze was making the sheer curtains billow, obscuring her form. This meant that she could watch them ride up without being observed herself. Ostensibly this was a social gathering for Whist and Hazard and to sample some of Percy's new wines and ports recently acquired from a Spanish merchant, but Elizabeth knew better. They were meeting for a council of war. To discuss how they would liberate the Dauphin, still a prisoner in Temple Prison and now an orphan. "Poor child," Elizabeth said to herself not for the first time, as she watched the young men riding their spirited horses up the curved drive toward the house.

The newest member of The League, Armand St. Just, had come to visit his sister a week ago, bringing with him the most recent information about the latest outrages perpetrated by the Committee for Public Safety. How curious it was, Elizabeth thought, that the young idealist who was initially so enamored by the noble goals espoused by the Revolution so quickly and completely turned to a group of foreigners who were sworn to fight against it. Perhaps as Chauvlin's assistant he actually saw how rotten and corrupt the Revolution had become. Whatever the reason, the information was highly prized for its recency and quick and certain action was vital

Her train of thought was interrupted by the sight of a familiar figure riding up the drive. For a moment she debated stepping away from the window so that Tony would not see her, but, decided against it. Surely, he would not see her. She could not help but admire the form as he sat tall and straight in the saddle. The fawn colored suit enhanced his coloring and the cut showed off his broad shoulders and narrow waist to perfection. Elizabeth felt a warmth creep up her face and her heart beat faster as she continued to stand and watch as he gracefully dismounted and handed the reins to a groom who was waiting at the entrance. She had expected him to bound up the stairs and go inside, but instead, he stopped and looked up, his eyes seeming to focus on her. He could not see her, surely. The sun gleaming off the windows would be in his eyes. And yet, Tony appeared to be looking right at her. Tony raised his right hand and gently touched it to his heart. Never taking his gaze off the window where she was standing, he slowly nodded while still looking straight at her. Elizabeth's heart swelled as she returned the gesture, touching her heart and then her lips as she watched Tony go inside to meet with her brother and the other men.

As the shadows lengthened throughout the afternoon, Elizabeth continued to watch the arrivals. It stuck her with a pang of realization just how young many of the gentlemen were. At thirty, Percy was the oldest member with Tony and Andrew, both in their twenties. Not old, surely, but the other men were younger yet, some not yet having seen their twentieth year. This meant that many of them had not yet married or started families which made taking risks in the service of The League easier. But for Percy, and Andrew and Tony – there were those who waited and worried while they were away even if they did not always know the breadth and depth of the nobility of their actions and the attendant dangers. As usual, Elizabeth's mind shied away from the thought of those dangers – she had seen enough of that already and she did not want to think; could not bear to think of losing Tony. But certainly, the men of The League, especially Percy and his two lieutenants were too clever and careful to be truly threatened by the Revolution. She hung on to that thought and fervently prayed for it to be true as the afternoon faded into early evening.

Elizabeth had planned to have dinner in her room and to leave the gentlemen to their discussion, but now, she had another idea. With Marguerite away in London for shopping for a day or two, there was no reason that she should not renew her duties as the temporary Lady of the House. Surely, she was being a poor hostess if she did not go to check to make sure that all the gentlemen were comfortable and had all that then needed. Elizabeth's lips spread in a slow, delighted smile as she rang for Mary and requested to have her blue silk dress, the very one she wore at the school, prepared.

In no more than half an hour, Elizabeth, attired in her favorite blue silk with her was walking down the hall to the library where the gentlemen had assembled. She saw light spilling out of the door and heard voices and even some laughter. She walked up to the doors and meant to just look in, but she heard Percy's voice from within the room. "You need not wait outside, Bess. I know you are there. You might as well come in rather than skulking in the dark."

The remark was followed by some good-natured laughter from the men assembled. Elizabeth felt her face grow warm, but she took a deep breath, lifted her chin, and put a smile on her lips and walked into the brightly lit room.

The library at Blakeney House was quite remarkable. Both for the number of books gathered and for the fact that many of the books had been read by Percy or Elizabeth and in many cases by both of them. The lovely leather-bound tomes were placed in shelves that covered the walls of the large room from floor to ceiling. Their many colors and gold-embossed spines, providing a colorful and warm ambiance that was enhanced by the many candles and lamps that were currently all lit. Although there were multiple tables set up in preparation for the gaming, the man were gathered around one larger table that was covered in what appeared to be maps and diagrams. The ornate sideboard by the wall offered a variety of spirits for the men to enjoy. Elizabeth noted a distinct lack of any food and briefly turned to a footman to tell him to inform the butler that a simple but substantial supper would be required for all gathered there.

She saw Percy as he stood in the middle of his men, a head taller than most of them. He was looking at her and his eyes were sparkling with merriment. "Gentlemen," Elizabeth said, as she curtsied to the room at large. The men began to rise or to bow, "Please, all of you, be at your ease," she continued giving her brother a mildly reproachful look, "I was not skulking about, I came only to ensure that you were all comfortable." She looked at her brother, and smiled impertinently, "as it is, he has completely forgotten to feed you. Or perhaps, that was intentional and he hopes to improve his chances at Hazard, by making sure that all of your wits are besotted by his wines." Her jibe was met with more appreciative laughter, with Percy joining in as well.

Elizabeth looked around and noticed that Armand was standing and speaking with Tony and Andrew. Tony broke away and walked toward her with Armand's eyes following him even as he cast an appreciative glance at Elizabeth. Tony bent over her hand and smiled, but given the amount of attention, he just touched his lips to her hand and stood up, still smiling and winked at her. He walked Elizabeth to the sideboard and handed her a glass of wine.

"Now that you are here, Bess, you should stay," Percy said. "Another keen mind is welcome and much appreciated." Again, Elizabeth felt a flush of warmth creep up her face, but now it was with the pleasure of Percy's words.

The plan was straight-forward, if not simple. Armand, in his role as Chauvlin's assistant, would effect a change in the couple that guarded the Dauphin. The League would exploit that change in routine to rescue the child and take him across The Channel to England where he would be cared for by his father's relatives who had managed to escape The Terror. . Percy finished speaking and looked over his men and Elizabeth who were all intently listening to him. He noticed a question in Elizabeth's eyes. "You see a flaw in the plan, My Dear," Percy asked gently.

Elizabeth took a deep breath, "Not a flaw, but perhaps an oversight." With Percy's encouraging nod, she went on. "The Frenchies have been stupid and they have been sloppy, but while we can hope this will continue, we should not depend on it. They know that the Scarlet Pimpernel is English and they know that the only way to get to France from England is by ship. When they realize that the Dauphin is missing, they may actually act in a concerted manner to block the escape. They could blockade their ports, confiscate British ships, or arrest those English citizens who have a ship. Should any of these eventualities happen, The League would need an alternative plan." Percy nodded again.

"Do you have a suggestion for this alternative, Bess?"

"Yes." she replied with certainty. "The Dauphin would need to be transported over land. Probably to Austria to his mother's people. The League would need to be ready for that." She wrinkled her nose in disgust. I suppose this means that you would need to work Du Batz."

"My Dear," Percy laughed and then turned serious, "He is a scoundrel, but once he is bought, he has the virtue of staying bought."

Elizabeth just nodded knowing that her brother was right.

Jenkins, one of the butlers came in, bowed, and announced that supper was ready. This put an end to the strategy discussion, but which started a pleasant evening of wine and cards for Elizabeth and The League.

* * *

After a two week stay, Armand knew that he needed to return to France and to his service to Chauvlin. He would be more use to The League there and Chauvlin was becoming more suspicious by the day. He would leave on the evening tide and everybody gathered for a final breakfast together.

Marguerite was fretting. She hated to see Armand return. She was worried for him and she wanted him near her as she now felt she had so few friends other than Elizabeth.

"But why must you return?" she asked plaintively. "There is nothing for you in France. You could bring Louise over to England. You could get married." Elizabeth felt for her friend, but knew that Armand must return in order to affect the changes that would be crucial to the rescue of the Dauphin.

"Lud Madam," Percy drawled, speaking for the first time all morning. "Why would you sentence your brother to a fate such as marriage."

At these words even Elizabeth looked up. She was used to her brother aim gentle barbs and jabs at Marguerite, but this captured her attention for the coldness in his voice and the cruelty of the meaning. Marguerite too, was surprised. She looked at Percy in shock as her eyes filled with tears. She quickly pushed her chair back and ran into the house.

Elizabeth was angry and stunned. She cast one poisonous look at her brother before running after Marguerite.

* * *

Marguerite was inconsolable and was weeping as if her heart was breaking. Elizabeth finally managed to calm her and the older woman fell into a troubled sleep. Elizabeth, still seething on behalf of her friend set out to find her brother.

Percy was in his study. Elizabeth knocked and entered without waiting for an invitation. "Percy?" Elizabeth's voice was tentative; it was a rare thing for them to disagree and she hated feeling angry with her brother.

Percy looked up, but his eyes remained cold and distant. "How can I be of service, My Dear," he asked distantly.

"Percy. What you said to Marguerite this morning; that was needlessly cruel and I have never known you to be cruel. Forgive me, Brother, but you did not act the gentleman that I know you to be."

At this remark, Percy looked up and his eyes flashed in anger. "My Dear," his voice chilled Elizabeth, "I do not believe that I have asked for you opinion on any matter whatever, much less my marriage. I would thank you to keep those opinions to yourself."

Elizabeth knew he was angry and hurt. Knew that it was his heart break that caused him to speak thus, but she was angry too and she spoke, before truly considering her words.

"Father would have never said such things. Father was a gentleman." The moment she said the words, she wished she could take them back.

Percy stood up from his chair and leaned his weight on the table. "I think, My Dear," he grated, "that you have said quite enough. I recommend that you take your leave right now before either one of us says something more that we may regret."

Elizabeth's heart felt like it would jump from her rib cage, but she was still furious and hurt. Percy's anger both hurt and firghtened her as she had very little experience with either and yet neither justified the way he had been treating Marguerite. There was nothing to say and she knew that if she did not leave she woudl burst into tears. She took a deep breath and dropped the deepest curtsey she could before turning on her heel and walking out of the study, her back ram rod straight even as the tears started running down her cheeks.

Percy sighed and looked after his sister. She was right, he knew that she was. And he knew that he owed her, and Marguerite, an apology. Today he had lost control and spoke from his broken heart. A sad, sardonic smile crossed his lips. Elizabeth was the only woman he had ever known who could perform the deepest, most respectful curtsy and make it seem like the deadliest of insults. He took a deep breath and sat back in the chair to think about how he would begin to rectify the damage he had wrought on the two people who meant the most to him in the world.

**I hope that you are still enjoying the story. I felt bad having to write the scene with Percy and Elizabeth fighting, but they are both passionate people deeply committed to their beliefs. That was going to bring them into conflict at some point. Please read and review. Thank you**


	21. Chapter 21

**Thank you for all of your patience. Real life was getting in the way of what I really wanted to be doing - writing this. I hope you enjoy the new chapter.**

Elizabeth sat at her dressing table staring at her reflection without really seeing it. Tonight was the night of Lord Grenville's Ball – one of her favorite events of the London social season, but although she was excited, her happiness was tempered by her sore heart.

She had not formally reconciled with Percy and although he had been the epitome of generosity, there was still a reserve within him and a distance between them that she had not known before and it broke her heart. How she wished she could take back her words, but once said they could not be unsaid. Elizabeth did not think she would ever forget the look of utter desolation in her brother's eyes when she uttered those words. "Oh, Percy, please forgive me," she thought not for the first time and sighed deeply.

Then there was Marguerite. Poor, poor Marguerite. After Armand left, she just retreated further into her loneliness and sadness and it was even hard for Elizabeth to pull her out. She longed for Percy and Percy still adored her, but the wall between them was getting higher and higher and unless something changed very soon, that wall would get so high so wide that nothing would be able to come across it. Elizabeth had sworn to help Marguerite and Percy reunite, but had seen no opportunity to do so until the morning of this very day.

She had been out riding Firebrand after breakfast and as she had gently walked him back to the stables after his run, she saw a carriage pull up to the door. She edged closer, while trying to keep under the cover of the copse of trees. She saw a familiar, small figure dressed in black alight. "Chauvlin," she thought. Wondering what he was doing at Blakeney House. She was forced to continue to wonder since he did not spend more than ten minutes inside, but left quickly, yelling for the driver to drive as if the very devil was after him.

Although Elizabeth was curious, her mind was soon taken up with preparations for the evening's ball and she did not recall the event until she met Marguerite for luncheon. Marguerite was pale and her eyes were red from crying. Even now she looked ready to burst into tears. "Dearest, Marguerite," Elizabeth asked gently, "whatever is the matter." Elizabeth left her place at the table and moved to take Marguerite's hand which was actually trembling.

"He was here, Elizabeth," Marguerite whispered. "He was actually here." Elizabeth did not have to ask who "he" was. She sat quietly waiting for Marguerite to continue. "He wants me..," Marguerite paused as if struggling with the words. "He wants me to find out who the Scarlet Pimpernel is."

Elizabeth's breath caught in her throat, but she quickly recovered and forced a laugh. "All of England would like to discover who the Scarlet Pimpernel is…,"

"But if I do not discover his identity," Marguerite interrupted, "my brother will die. Chauvlin will have Armand executed," Marguerite said, her voice thick with terror and tears. "I do not know what to do. I have lost Percy, I cannot lose Armand too."

Elizabeth did not hesitate for even a moment. "Percy would never permit Armand to come to harm," she cried. "You must tell him."

"Percy," Marguerite let out a harsh laugh that was totally unlike her. "He cannot and would not do anything. He would not lift one finger if it would inconvenience him." And as suddenly as her anger and resentment flared up, it was gone and she collapsed into herself. "Oh, Elizabeth, what should I do?"

"Trust Percy." Elizabeth implored, grasping both of Marguerite's hands in hers. "Trust him this once. Tell him tonight at the ball. I swear on my life he will act to protect your brother."

The eyes of the two young women met. Desperate ones seeking comfort in the depths of eyes that exuded more comfort and assurance than their owner truly felt. Marguerite took a shuddering breath and forced the façade of composure over her features. "It seems that I have no choice. Percy has already left since he is to meet with His Highness for a game of Hazard before the ball starts. I shall speak to him tonight." Elizabeth smiled in relief. It may not be as she wished it, but at least Marguerite and her brother would speak, truly speak.

Now as Elizabeth sat with Mary finishing arranging her hair in an elaborate confection of braids, curls, pearls and jewels, she permitted herself a small, intimate smile. With Percy already gone in the carriage, she and Marguerite would be riding with Tony. Marguerite always feigned sleep when they rode together. That way the propriety of a chaperone would be maintained while permitting the younger couple a few moments of privacy.

* * *

Tony's carriage drew up to Lord Grenville's manor house and the footmen rushed up to hand the ladies out. As protocol demanded, Tony took Marguerite's arm and with Elizabeth following behind they walked up the brilliantly lighted staircase to the main entrance. Percy and the Prince were waiting inside the door and as Percy bowed over Marguerite's hand, Elizabeth could swear there was something tender in his eyes; something that Elizabeth had not seen in many months. Elizabeth accepted the Prince of Wales' arm and the entire party walked into ballroom full of glittering crystal and swirling silk and satin.

For a while Elizabeth was lost in the pleasure of the music and motion as she danced with Tony, with Andrew, with Percy, and with Tony again. She then was swept away by various acquaintances as she caught a glimpse of Marguerite huddled with Chauvlin, their heads together as if sharing a secret. Elizabeth managed a quick prayer to God that Marguerite would actually confide in Percy and end the thrall in which the horrid little Frenchman held her.

Elizabeth wanted to watch for Marguerite to make sure she spoke to Percy to be support her friend if Percy rebuffed her, but that proved very difficult in the madness of the dancing and music. Elizabeth was resting next to a window trying to find a cooling breeze in the heat of the room, when she felt somebody behind her. Pivoting, she found herself looking into Tony's eyes as he bent down and stole a quick kiss. "Percy wishes to see The League in the library at midnight." He smiled reassuringly as Elizabeth looked at him with concern. "I am sure it is nothing. You will save the waltzes for me?" he asked.

Elizabeth nodded even as Tony kissed her hand and strode off, becoming lost in the press of bodies. Just then Elizabeth saw Marguerite and realized that she was heading in the direction of the library, but what made her heart race was seeing a shadow all in black following close behind. She tried to make her way to Marguerite to warn her, but was intercepted by a jovial call. "Lady Elizabeth." Elizabeth whirled prepared to make excuses to the latest gallant, but her eyes fell on the Prince of Wales and she immediately dropped into a respectful curtsey.

"Your Highness."

"Would you honor me with a dance, Lady Elizabeth?"

"Of course, Your Highness. It would be my great pleasure." Elizabeth smiled, although her insides roiled with fear for Marguerite and for Percy. If Chauvlin found them together. If he overheard the conversation. Would he guess? She continued to dance with the prince until the set was over and the musicians retired for a rest. As soon as the music ended, the prince was surrounded my ladies like twittering birds in their multi-colored silk finery. Elizabeth saw her chance and after making the proper respectful curtsy and exchanged pleasantries with him and a few of the ladies, she said her good byes and tried to make her way to the library.

It took everything she had to not run. The library door was slightly ajar and appeared to be dark. She thought she heard whispers, but dared not come closer. She pressed herself to a wall and prayed that the shadows would keep her hidden. In a moment she saw Marguerite slip out; look both ways and make her way rapidly back to the ballroom. There was something in her look and the relaxed carriage of her shoulders that gave Elizabeth cause to hope.

In the next moment, her blood ran cold as she saw Chauvlin slip in. She heard a brief rustling and then Chauvlin slipped out as quickly and quietly as he came. He was cradling something in his hand, but Elizabeth could not make it out what it was.

Elizabeth slowly crept toward the door. Suddenly lights blazed on inside as if somebody lit all the lamps. Elizabeth stifled a gasp and prayed that she had not been given away. She strained to hear, and was reassured when she heard Percy speak. "Chauvlin came looking for the Scarlet Pimpernel. I pray that he found only a fool."

Elizabeth gently pushed the library door further open and saw Percy, Tony, and Andrew standing in the middle of the room. She noted that the haunted look seemed to be gone from Percy's eyes and all the old vigor and assurance had returned. He was just about to issue an order when his eyes fell on Elizabeth standing in the doorway, framed by the darkness outside the room and her blue eyes glowing with the reflected flames of the lamps.

"Bess," Percy whispered tenderly. He started toward her and opened his arms. She flew into them and he embraced her. "Forgive me, Dearest Sister. I have been nothing but a consummate ass. It was even as you had said. Damn my pride for not listening to you."

"So all is well between you and Marguerite," Elizabeth asked, barely daring to hope.

"It shall be." Percy said with assurance. "But now we must to France. Armand is in danger and there is no time to lose. We shall bring him home and," a look at Andrew, "the Comte de Tournay will walk his daughter down the aisle at her wedding."

Elizabeth had not realized that she had let out a gasp of dismay until Percy released her and looked at her, his eyes full of compassion. "Bess," he said gently. "Forgive me. I truly understand how you must feel, but I need Tony by my side."

At these words, Tony stepped forward and took Elizabeth's hand and gently guided her into an alcove. "My Darling," he whispered. "Forgive me. Nothing would move me from your side, but I cannot let Armand remain in danger and I will not let Percy go alone."

Elizabeth looked into Tony's brown eyes. She saw his love for her, but she also saw the determination of a gentleman to do what was right. This determination was one of the things she so loved about him. She reached out a hand and gently stroked his cheek. "I would never expect anything else from you, My Love. It is one of the reasons I love you." She was going to say more, but Tony stopped her mouth with a kiss.

With a delicate cough, Percy brought the younger couple back to reality. "Tony, my friend. We must leave. The Daydream must sail on the next tide."

Elizabeth rushed again to Percy who again embraced her. "Please be careful she begged her brother. Please come back," she looked directly at Percy and then at Tony and back to her brother, "both of you."

Percy bent down to kiss her head. "Do not worry, Bess," he whispered so that only she could hear. "I will bring him back to you." The words sounded so assured, that suddenly Elizabeth felt better. She straightened and watched Percy and Tony leave.

Just as they were about to step out, she called out. "Percy." Her brother turned back to her. "What am I to tell Marguerite?"

At this question, Percy smiled gently. "Tell her I love her. More than ever." And with those words the two people she cared for most in the world were gone.

There was no question of Elizabeth staying at the ball, as all joy had gone out of the event. She found Marguerite and pleaded a headache and told her that she would go home in the carriage of an acquaintance whose wife had taken ill and who was also leaving. Marguerite seemed distracted and just nodded. At home, Mary helped Elizabeth undress, brushed her hair, and wrapped her in a comfortable dressing gown. Elizabeth settled down with a book although her mind kept wondering.

She must have dozed off as the book dropped from her hand and she reclined on the overstuffed pillows on her bed. She was jarred out of sleep by a knock on her door. The barest light was starting in the windows. "Bess? It's me. Its Marguerite." There was something odd in her voice. "May I please come in?"

"Yes, of course, Marguerite. Do come in." Elizabeth wiped the sleep out of her eyes and pulled herself up as Marguerite entered. She looked positively frantic.

"Oh, Bess," she cried. "I fear that I have done something truly awful."

**I know you all know what Marguerite thinks she has done. What do you think? I hope you are all still enjoying the story. As always, I love your reviews and am so grateful for your thoughts and ideas. Thank you for reading and thank you in advance for reviewing. **


	22. Chapter 22

**Again - thank you all of you for your patience as life got in the way. Apologies that this is a shorter chapter, but I think it was needed to move things along. I hope that you enjoy.**

Elizabeth looked at her friend in some confusion and saw how distraught Marguerite appeared to be. Her face was unnaturally pale and there were two bright spots on her cheeks. Her eyes were bright with what appeared to be unshed tears and her hands continued to flutter in her lap even as she tried to control them.

Elizabeth opened the door and spoke to the footman who was positioned in the hallway. "Please bring Lady Blakeney a glass of brandy." Upon a moment of consideration, Elizabeth called the footman back, "I think I shall have one as well." Whatever it was that Marguerite needed to tell her, Elizabeth thought it was better to be well fortified.

The Butler came in shortly with two crystal glasses glowing with the amber liquid. Elizabeth thanked him and the man bowed himself out.

After taking a sip, Elizabeth looked again at Marguerite. "Dear Marguerite, please tell me what is wrong. You did speak to Percy at the ball?"

Marguerite shook her head, "No. I mean yes." She threw up her hands in some confusion. "Oh, I just do not know. I had gone to search for Percy, but Chauvlin found me and ordered me to find the Scarlet Pimpernel. I tricked Sir Andrew into showing me a note that said that he would be meeting with his men in the Library. I told Chauvlin." Marguerite took a deep breath. "I could not let that horrible man catch the Scarlet Pimpernel unawares; I had to warn him. I went to the library and spoke to him. He would not let me see his face, but I told him everything about the St. Cyr family and about Armand. He swore to me that he would save Armand. "

Elizabeth was now staring at Marguerite. Her heart was in her throat, and she noticed that she was chewing at the inside of her cheek. She forced herself to be calm as Marguerite continued.

"After I left the library, I set out to search for Percy again, but could not find him. Chauvlin did find me, however, and he knew I had been in the library and had warned the Pimpernel. He was so angry Bess; he said he knew who the Scarlet Pimpernel was and that he had what he needed. When I arrived home, Jenkins informed me that Percy had left for the North and that there was a note for me in the library." A shuddering breath as Marguerite fought for control of her tears.

"Oh my God. What have I done? How could I have been so blind? So stupid. How many times have I been in the library? And I never saw. Tonight I looked and truly saw the Blakeney family crest. The small red flowers - then I saw the ring on your father's finger in the portrait." Marguerite looked up at Elizabeth, her eyes full of remorse and tears. "Percy is the Scarlet Pimpernel and I have betrayed him to Chauvlin." Marguerite lowered her head into her hands and wept.

Elizabeth went to her friend and embraced her. At the touch, Marguerite started. "Bess, I am so sorry, this is a shock to you as well."

Elizabeth gazed at Marguerite, her eyes full of compassion as she pulled on the chain with her mother's pendant. She showed it to Marguerite. Marguerite stared at the piece of jewelry for a long moment and understanding dawned in her eyes.

"You knew," she whispered. "You knew, and did not tell me."

Elizabeth had Marguerite's hands in hers. "Forgive me, please forgive me. I swore to Percy that I would keep his secret."

Marguerite opened her mouth to speak, but then closed her lips and just nodded.

"Percy is in danger. Chauvlin knows now. He will stop at nothing...," Marguerite's voice trailed off as she heard Elizabeth gasp.

"Tony," Elizabeth breathed, as her blood chilled at the mere thought the she may not see him again; that he could be hurt or…worse. She closed her eyes and willed her heart to stop racing and her mind to work again. She breathed deeply as she regained her composure pushing her fear of losing either or both of the men she loved aside. "We cannot panic, Marguerite. Percy knows Chauvlin is on his trail and he and the League will be careful. They will all come back to us. We must needs be patient. We will hear either from Percy or...," but she did not need to finish the thought as both of them knew what a letter from The Committee of Public Safety would mean.

* * *

The women tried to fill their days and to be patient while they awaited any communications. The first week was easy as they knew that Percy and the League would need several days to settle in and then it would be several more days before a letter could even be delivered to them.

The second week was more difficult as Marguerite and Elizabeth attempted to stay busy and to not think of the dangers Percy, Tony and the rest of the League were facing in France. The women continued to reassure themselves and each other that all was well and a message would be coming the very next day.

But no message came. Until the day Marguerite saw a rider gallop up the path. She watched from a window as the messenger handed what appeared to be an envelope to a footman, touched the brim of his hat and galloped away. The footman walked inside where Marguerite knew he would hand the letter to the butler who would place it on a silver tray and deliver it to her. She fought the urge to run to the hallway and snatch the letter away. Instead, she forced herself to sit on the settee and wait.

A quiet knock on the door made her jump. She nodded to indicate that the butler should come in. She forced her hands to be steady as she reached toward the gleaming tray and removed the sealed envelope. She looked at the handwriting and the address and felt as if her heart stopped.

"Fetch Lady Elizabeth," Marguerite commanded. "Immediately."

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and are still looking forward to the next one. I promise, the next update will not take so long. As always, I love your comments and look forward to your reviews and thoughts. Thank you for your time.**


	23. Chapter 23

**I am sorry for the delay and thank you all for being so patient and supportive. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Elizabeth dashed through the hallways at Blakeney House, unconcerned with appearances and decorum. All she knew was that Marguerite had received a letter. As per domestic protocol, the butler told the downstairs maid, who told the housekeeper, who found Mary, her personal maid. Mary had immediately come to her rooms to tell her that the Lady Blakeney wished to see her and that a letter had been delivered. She had no other information, but Elizabeth's heart immediately lodged in her throat as she ran out of her room, leaving a befuddled Mary behind to stare at her retreating skirts,

Now Elizabeth was trying to keep calm as she dashed toward Marguerite's Sitting Room. She was torn between a wild hope and desperate fear. "Please God," she prayed fervently. "Please watch over Tony and Percy." She did not know what she would do if she lost either one.

When she was within sight of the Sitting Room door, Elizabeth forced herself to walk slowly and to calm her rapid breathing and racing heart. She straightened her skirts and patted her hair. She wanted to appear as calm as possible for Marguerite's sake. Taking a deep breath, Elizabeth raised her hand and knocked on the door.

"Come in," said a familiar voice. Elizabeth strained to hear any messages in the tone and timbre of the voice, but there was no indication. She opened the door and walked in.

Marguerite was sitting on the settee, her back straight, and her eyes still. The letter was lying on the table with the torn envelope next to it. There was something in the look; in the way that she was holding her body that chilled Elizabeth's heart. She yearned to read the letter and yet, she was terrified of what she would find there in. Another deep breath and Elizabeth steeled herself for what she may find.

She approached the table, never taking her eyes off the letter and envelope. The closer she came, the faster her heart hammered. But then her heart skipped a beat and she felt as it had fallen through the floor when she saw that the handwriting was neither Percy's nor Tony's.

"He has him." The words were sudden, and said in such a tone that Elizabeth jumped in surprise. Marguerite looked at her and now Elizabeth saw the suppressed tears in her eyes, but also something behind them – something hard and strong that she had not seen before. "Chauvlin has Percy."

With trembling hands, Marguerite handed Elizabeth the letter;

"To the most Honorable Lady Marguerite Blakeney. It is my sad duty to inform you, Madame Blakeney, that The Committee for Public Safety has been forced to take Lord Blakeney into custody. I am afraid that your husband had been engaged in activities that represent a threat to France and her citizens. IT greatly grieves me to send such upsetting tidings and I am sending this missive to also offer you hope. The Committee is not in the habit of keeping citizens of other countries in confinement and would be willing to release Lord Blakeney under the condition that he cooperate with us in some matters of state with which I need not bore you. However, your husband has remained intransigent in his stubbornness and has thwarted every one of our attempts to assist him as he will not assist himself. Now I appeal to you, Lady Blakeney. Your presence is requested within the fortnight so that you may speak with your husband and assist him in making the only decision that he can make that would lead to his freedom. I need to be so crass as to tell you what the alternative to his failure to cooperate would be. I remain in this, as in everything else, Your Humble Servant, Paul Chauvlin, Agent, Committee of Public Safety."

The letter was dated a week ago and had been posted in Paris. In an uncharacteristic show of anger, Elizabeth crumpled the letter in her hands and threw it across the room. She looked at Marguerite, hoping that the older woman would be able to comfort her, but Marguerite had no comfort to give and the two women shared a look of desperation.

Eventually, Marguerite drew a shuddering breath and said," Of course I shall go immediately."

Her voice jarred Elizabeth from what was almost a stupor of fear and the younger woman forced her brain to start working. "Perhaps not immediately," she mused. "Perhaps a visit to His Grace, the Prince of Wales first?"

Marguerite looked at her friend in confusion, but her own quick brain quickly understood. The Prince would not tolerate one of his subjects and dearest friends to remain in jail in a foreign country. "I shall leave tomorrow morning. We should send a note to Sir Andrew. He will be able to arrange a passage for me. I am sure that he would wish to come as well."

"Passage for us," Elizabeth corrected Marguerite softly.

"Us?" Marguerite was incredulous

"You did not think I would remain behind? How could I stay and wait not knowing what has become of you...or Percy...or," she hesitated, "Tony." Another pause and another silent battle of wills and Marguerite nodded. "I think that I should travel as your maid." At the question in Marguerite's eyes, Elizabeth actually smiled. "Very few in France know about Lady Elizabeth Blakeney. That may be an advantage for us. I do not yet know how, but anything that can surprise Chauvlin and the Committee is a weapon we should hold in reserve. And do not forget..." Elizabeth pulled out the pendant. "This too may be useful to us in France."

Marguerite nodded as she sat down at her writing table and dashed of a note to Sir Andrew. She summoned one of the footmen, gave him directions and sent him on his way.

* * *

Marguerite left for London the next day. She had sent a letter to the Prince begging him for an audience on behalf of Percy and she hoped and prayed that he would accept her petition for assistance.

Elizabeth was left at home. She and Andrew rode to Dover and chartered a yacht. Elizabeth spent the intervening time provisioning the ship. The yacht would sail upon Marguerite's return.

Elizabeth choose some plain older gowns to fulfill her role as a Lady's Maid, all the time trying not to think about Percy's languishing in prison or that she did not know Tony's fate.

* * *

After what seemed an eternity, Marguerite returned. She was exhausted, but triumphant, having acquired a letter requesting the immediate release of Percy. They planned to leave the next morning in order to be on the Yacht in time to leave for Calais on the evening tide.

Marguerite, dressed in her traveling gown and war cloak stood at the prow of the ship watching the horizon. Sir Andrew and Elizabeth, dressed as a Lady's Maid, were at her side.

"I should never have agreed to this," Sir Andrew lamented, not for the first time. "Percy will have my hide."

"You have done only what you had to do," Marguerite. "We have no choice. I have no choice. I love Percy more than life itself. I know that now."

Andrew wanted to argue, but had no words as he watched the heartbreak in the eyes of his best friend's wife.

Elizabeth heard the interaction, but had no heart to reply or add anything; her eyes and every ounce of her will were both focused on the approaching hills. One way or another, everything would be resolved shortly. She just prayed that all those who she loved would survive the next fortnight.

**So now that I have gotten them to France, things will pick up as Elizabeth, Marguerite, Percy and the League all have a part to play as we head toward resolution of the story. As always your thoughts are appreciated and reviews are humbly welcomed. Thank you as always for your time. I swear to try to update more frequently assuming kids, work, and life let me. Thank you for sticking with me.**


	24. Chapter 24

**I am sorry for the delay as real life intervened. I have been wanting to write this for a while and finally had the chance to do it. Thank you all for your patience. I hope you enjoy this. I have updated this chapter just a bit as i was not loving the inital dialo. **

The hired ship docked at Calais by nightfall. It was too late to travel on to Paris that night so Andrew obtained rooms at an inn where the rats did not outnumber the inhabitants as much as at some of the other establishments. Elizabeth could hear them scurrying under her bed and in the rushes on the floor and in the walls. But even if she had been in the most luxurious hotel wrapped in the finest linens with the comfort of a feather mattress and pillow, Elizabeth was certain that she would not have been able to sleep; her fear for Percy and her worry about Tony gnawed at her as the rats gnawed at the loose floorboard.

When she came down to breakfast the next morning, it appeared that her traveling companions suffered similar pangs and that none of them had the benefit of sleep. They sat there quietly sipping their chocolate until Andrew looked outside and indicated that their carriage had arrived and that it was time to leave.

Elizabeth remembered her last trip to Paris – the trip that almost cost Tony his life. She shuddered and pulled her cloak more closely around her, praying that there would not be a repeat. As she looked out, she saw a countryside she barely knew. While before there were many manor houses with tended fields, gardens and vineyards, what she saw now was devastations. The homes had been burned, most likely after they had been looted. The trees in the orchards had been picked bare and the vineyards, gardens and fields were unkempt and overgrown. There was no one tending the old vines; nobody caring for the grain. Elizabeth sighed. She understood the injustice that had caused the French people to hate their monarch, but this was wanton destruction of life and property. What and who would feed the cities if the large farming families had been decimated?

Elizabeth always had loved Paris, but this was not the city that she remembered. The jewel-like quality of the city was entirely missing. People were not strolling the streets or sitting in cafés. Everybody who needed to be on the streets was looking down and moving quickly about their business. Streets were blocked by various barricades and soldiers sauntered everywhere in twos, threes or larger groups with their cockades prominently displayed.

Madame Gustav was a corpulent widow in a starched apron and cap. She seemed to know Andrew and welcomed him as a long lost son. She was equally kind to Marguerite and was cordial to Elizabeth in her role as a lady's maid. Madame Gustav displayed the largest cockade that Elizabeth had ever seen being worn, but Andrew assured her that Madame was not a friend of the new republic. "You will be safe here," Andrew assured the women. "Madame is well known to the League and is known, within proper circles, to hate Robespierre and his minions."

As soon as they had settled in, Marguerite sat down to write a note to Chauvlin apprising him of her presence in Paris and demanding the immediate release of her husband, who was, after all an English citizen. She sent a boy off to deliver the note immediately and tried to contain her own nervous energy as she sat down to wait for news.

At loose ends Elizabeth prowled the house for cellar to attic. She desperately wanted to ask Andrew about the League, but one look and she knew that she could not put in him in a position to compromise the oaths he had most likely made to Percy and the League. More importantly, she would do nothing to endanger the men who even now were probably attempting to plan Percy's escape and to keep the Dauphin safe.

Within the hour, the boy was back with a letter for Marguerite. She was cordially invited to Citizen Chauvlin's office where he would be delighted to take her to see her husband. He would be happy to await her leisure the following morning.

With the news that Marguerite would be meeting with Percy the following morning, Andrew indicated that he would be taking his leave. He bowed to Marguerite and to Elizabeth and turned to walk out the door on his way to meet with the League.

Elizabeth watched Andrew leave. She attempted to control her feelings, but her courage and her resolution failed her. "Sir Andrew," she called out as she ran after him. Andrew stopped, turned and looked at her as he waited for her to catch up. "Please," she whispered. "I just need to know..." She could not finish the thought and she thought she saw the struggle in Andrew's eyes. For his part, Andrew's heart was breaking for the young woman. He wondering how it would feel if it was his beloved Suzanne begging the same favor from Tony. He looked into the pleading blue eyes.

Andrew briefly closed his own eyes and took a deep breath. He took Elizabeth's shaking hands into his own and smiled gently. "Dear, dear Lady. I do understand. Believe me, but I cannot violate the oath that I swore." Elizabeth lowered her head to hide her tears of disappointment, but Andrew continued. "However, it would be my honor to pass on your...er...," he paused for a moment looking for a word,"...warm wishes, to the gentlemen in question."

"Thank you, my friend," Elizabeth breathed, as she stood on her toes and quickly brushed her lips against Andrew's cheek. Andrew blushed as he kissed the fingertips of her hand and turned again to go. This time, he walked with a purpose and vanished around the corner. Marguerite, had watched the interaction and her heart ached for the younger woman. At least she would see her husband tomorrow and have many of her questions answered. It would not be so easy for Elizabeth who did not yet know anything about the fate of the man she loved. She yearned to put her arms about her friend and sister, but could not act that way toward the woman who was supposedly her maid.

* * *

The next morning, Elizabeth, in her role as Lady's maid assisted Marguerite in getting dressed. Elizabeth was amazed at how calm Marguerite was, but now that she was going to be able to see Percy, Marguerite found it much easier to control her emotions. Whatever happened next, at least they would be together. She looked at Elizabeth whose pale face and dark smudged eyes left no doubt of her feelings or her ability to rest.

When Marguerite left in the carriage, Elizabeth cleaned the room, putting everything away. She then wandered into the Salon where there was a small bookcase. She chose a book almost at random and sat down by the window to attempt to read.

She was not sure how long she sat there, more lost in thought than in her book, and she heard the back door open and close and a brief exchange. Elizabeth thought that it was one of the merchants bringing either the day's meat, milk or bread for today's dinner. The sounds were promptly forgotten.

Elizabeth again attempted to get lost in her book, but she seemed incapable of seeing the words. All she could think about was Tony and whether or not he was safe. "I would think that the book would make a great deal more sense if you were holding it right side up," said a familiar, beloved voice.

Elizabeth did not remember moving, but the next thing that she knew was that she was in the circle of Tony's strong arms. Tony bent down and his warm, soft lips claimed hers. "My Darling," Tony whispered. "You should not have come, but, God help me, I had wanted to see you...to hold you." tony buried his face in her sweet-smelling curls.

"Are you alright?" Elizabeth asked breathlessly pulling herself away for a moment to look into his eyes. "Oh, Tony. I have been so worried about you. Thank God. Thank God..," Elizabeth rested her head against Tony's chest and tried to keep from crying.

"I am well, I promise you. T'was a close thing, but Percy made sure that all his men escaped. It was only he and Armand that were taken." Tony stopped speaking and looked at Elizabeth as a man dying of thirst looks at an alpine stream of clear, cold water. "When I had heard that you were here, I could not stay away. I had to see you, even though it may cause me to break my oath to Percy."

At that Elizabeth looked up, "You cannot do that. You would never forgive yourself. I am grateful to have seen you, but you must go."

Tony nodded, grateful beyond words that Elizabeth understood. "I am off to Mont St. Pierre in the morning," Tony whispered, "with the Dauphin. "We will get him to safety." His face darkened momentarily, "We will need to return for Comte de Tournay. We will not leave him vulnerable and in danger. But foremost, the child must be saved."

"Pray, be careful," Elizabeth whispered.

Tony nodded and kissed her again. "You must leave Paris. It is not safe. I need to know that you are safe. Promise me that you will be on the Day Dream the day after next when she sails. Whether anybody else is on board or not, I beg you, promise me that you will sail for England and safety."

Elizabeth wanted to say no, but the intensity of the love and concern in his eyes, silenced her.

"I promise, she said meekly.

"I had almost forgotten," Tony said as he handed her several signed passes with the official seals of the Committee for Public Safety already on them. "You may need these." He bent his head to her again and kissed her one more time. "If God is with us, I will see you on The Daydream before the week is out." He took a deep breath and looked at Elizabeth as if trying to memorize every aspect of her face. "I love you, Dearest, and I always shall."

"I love you too, Tony," Elizabeth whispered. She reached up to rest a hand on his cheek and then he turned around and was gone.

Elizabeth stared at the passes in her hand. She was beginning to get just the barest inkling of an idea. She could be useful to the League and maybe; just maybe keep those she loved from even more danger. She had once pretended to be the Scarlet Pimpernel – perhaps she could do it again, just one more time.

**Elizabeth is planning something and it sounds dangerous and exciting. Stay tuned for the next chapter. I hope that you have enjoyed this chapter. Your time to read this is much appreciated and I am always grateful for your reviews and comments.**


	25. Chapter 25

**I am so sorry for the prolonged radio silence on this story. Life got in the way. I hope that you enjoy this chapter and that you find it as exciting as I do.**

Elizabeth stood on the landing of the staircase where she and Marguerite had taken rooms. She was watching the carriage that was carrying her friend and sister away. Before she had gotten into the carriage, Marguerite embraced Elizabeth not as a maid, but as somebody dear to her heart uncaring if anybody was watching.

"Please be careful," Elizabeth whispered. "You and Percy both. I will see you on the Daydream."

"Make your way carefully," Marguerite cautioned the younger woman. "The Committee for Public Safety has eyes everywhere."

Elizabeth said nothing. She did want to lie to her friend. She would, God willing, see everybody on the Daydream, but if all went as she had hoped and if God was merciful, she would not be alone.

When she could no longer see the carriage, Elizabeth put her plan into action. Wearing her drab maid's cloak, she visited the shops that she needed. She went to the vintners and the butcher. She found an old woman selling clothing, and did not inquire about its origin. She was even able to purchase a wig. They were clean and Elizabeth felt a shudder as she could picture the home that was raided to obtain the items. She wondered where the owner was, but quashed the thought as she realized she did not want to know. One more shop remained – the apothecary.

Elizabeth stood in her room, surrounded by her purchases. She had observed how the...women of questionable virtue dressed and had purchased items to emulate them. She wore a shift with a corset tied tightly in the front. She permitted herself a slight smile as she observed the outcome of pulling the laces tight. Her mind toyed with images of Tony and thoughts of what he would think of her outfit. She pushed those thoughts down and concentrated on the job at hand. Several brightly colored skirts went on next. Finally a velvet brocade jacket topped the ensemble.

Elizabeth stared in the mirror. The overall effect was as she had hoped...except her hair. If she was not as circumspect as she hoped she would be, somebody would be able to identify her by her long blond locks. She sighed and cringing slightly, grabbed her thick braid and used scissors to cut her hair to shoulder length. She fought back tears as she watched the rope fall on the ground. She picked it up and tucked it into the closet – it would not do to have this found too quickly. She slipped the brown curly wig on her hair. Placed a hat with a large red, white and blue cockade on top. She then took the bottle she purchased at the Apothecary shop and liberally dosed the bottles of wine and meat pies. Packing everything into a large basket, Elizabeth took one last look and went out.

What they always said was true, nobody really ever noticed the poor. Elizabeth kept her eyes down, trying to ignore the glances and the occasional lascivious comment. Elizabeth cried out as a man, smelling of sour wine, tried to grab her. She managed to avoid him by turning quickly. She continued on her way through the crowded, filthy streets.

This building was once an old hotel that had been converted into apartments. Observing the old saying that one should keep his friends close and his enemies closer, Robespierre used this location to house both his close allies and those that he could not quite trust. Comte de Tournay, now just Citizen Tournay, lived in one of these apartments.

Elizabeth stared upward at the building and felt her heart quake with fear as she seriously considered turning around and running home. It was a large, dark, lowering building. It may have been noble at one time, but somehow looked terrifying and evil now. A pang of guilt was like a slap to her. If she was not successful, Percy and League would need to return to Paris, putting their lives in danger yet again. A deep breath; she would not let the men she loved risk their lives yet again – not when she was so close. Hardening her heart and steeling herself for what was to come, Elizabeth walked in.

Elizabeth entered the hall which was guarded by several dissolute looking soldiers to their appreciative comments and calls. She smiled in a way she had hoped was provocative enough, but not an outright invitation and returned their jibes in perfect gutter French, complete with obscenities which caused her to cringe inside. "I am to be a gift," she said as she sauntered toward the soldiers. "For Citizen Tournay. For services rendered to the Republic. Can one of you brave gentlemen tell me where I might find him?" She smiled saucily at the remarks from the soldiers. "But I have not forgotten you, my friends," she said, reaching into her basket and pulling out several bottles of wine and a few meat pies. The soldiers fell on the provisions with gusto while Elizabeth made her way upstairs to Tournay's room.

Elizabeth knocked on the door. "Monsieur Tournay, my name is Cécile. Please open the door." Elizabeth held her breath as the door opened a crack. She continued her playful banter as she raised a finger to her lips and lifted her necklace to show Tournay the pendant showing the eponymous red flower.

Tournay's eyes opened wide, but he played along. "Well, my dear, you had better come in. It has been a long time, but I believe I can still recall what one is supposed to do."

After the door shut, Tournay turned on Elizabeth. "Who are you? What are you doing here?"

"I have been sent by the Scarlet Pimpernel," not entirely a lie, Elizabeth thought. "He would not leave you thus. I am here to take you to safety; to your family." de Tournay may have been surprised, but he just nodded. Elizabeth showed him the passes. "You will be Monsieur Gilbert a farmer from Gascony. You and your son, Jacque, were in Paris visiting your sick mother. Unfortunately, she passed away." A slight smirk crossed Elizabeth's face. "You hope and pray that it was not contagious as she died coughing up blood."

Elizabeth started to undress, but seeing the shocked look on de Tournay's face permitted a smile to cross her face. "It is alright, Monsieur. I came prepared." As the layers of clothing came off, de Tournay realized that she was dressed in a shirt, vest, men's breeches and boots. She tucked the wig into the mattress and pulled her now short blond hair into a club at the back of her neck. "If I could borrow a jacket and a hat, Monsieur..." de Tournay nodded and went to fetch the clothing, his own coat and hat and to strap on his sword.

They waited for the Laudanum that Elizabeth had put in the wine and meat pies took effect and then made their way quietly down the stairs. As Elizabeth had hoped, the soldier guarding the back door had gone to join his compatriots in the impromptu feast, and was now sprawled in the chair, snoring softly. Elizabeth gingerly freed the scabbard from the soldier's belt. The soldier stirred and mumbled. His eyes opened and Elizabeth froze with her hand still holding the sword. The young man, groggy from the Laudanum made to rise when a well-placed strike from the pommel of de Tournay's sword sent him back to unconsciousness. Elizabeth buckled the sword to her belt and the pair slipped out and around the corner.

The stable boy was more than happy to sell them two older nags and the two of them set out for the city gates; if they timed it just right, they would be at the gate just at the time the guard changed and if they were very fortunate, there would be too much commotion to properly check their papers. They had just made it to the gate and had walked their horses through when a young captain looked back and saw them. Normally, guards cared little for people leaving the city, but he was new and anxious to impress his Lieutenant. "You, he yelled. "Where are your papers?"

**Lady Elizabeth gets to play Scarlet Pimpernel - sort of. What did you think of her turn in this chapter? She may have managed to get e Tournay out of Paris (or did she)? Now she still needs to get them both in one piece to Mt. St. Pierre and to the Daydream. I love your thoughts and recommendations and as always your reviews mean the world to me. Thank you for your time.**


	26. Chapter 26

**I hope that you enjoy this new chapter.**

Elizabeth shot a worried look at de Tournay. Their eyes met and the decision was clear – pretend they heard nothing and continue to slowly ride away from the gates of Paris. Maybe their luck would hold and the over-eager Captain would leave them alone in favor of somebody else to harass.

Unfortunately, that was not to be. The young captain, scarcely older than Elizabeth herself, continued to pursue them. Two other soldiers decided to accompany him, but the other men saw no need to exert so much effort on a simple farmer and his son.

"You two. Stop," the Captain bellowed. Not seeing any options, Elizabeth and de Tournay stopped, but they did not dismount. The two soldiers accompanying the captain took their horses reins. "Papers?" The two travelers handed their passes while Elizabeth prayed fervently that the forgeries were good ones. "Are you two hard of hearing," the captain asked rudely. "I had called for you to halt several times?"

"My apologies, Sir," de Tournay said in as meek a voice as he could manage. "We were deep in our own thoughts. My mother, the boy's grandmother," he said with a nod toward Elizabeth, "just died. We did not hear you."

"Hmm," was the noncommittal response.

Elizabeth carefully watched the captain review their passes. Looking for anything that would give away what he was thinking. Then something changed in the man's stance. Elizabeth could never say what it was, but a subtle shift of the captain's body somehow warned her. She managed to capture de Tournay's eyes and the older man nodded in understanding.

With as much force as she could muster, Elizabeth kicked out with her booted foot. She caught the soldier by surprise as the heel of her boot made contact with his mouth. The man staggered back and released the horse. In his shock, the soldier holding the reins of de Tournay's horse dropped the reins.

"Ride," Elizabeth yelled as both of them spurred their horse away from the city gates.

It only took a few minutes, but the soldiers recovered from their surprise. They ran back to get horses and to give chase.

Elizabeth had no illusions about what their horses, nags really, could do. They might be able to gain some ground on the soldiers, but if they had any hope of escape, it would be through stealth. But for now, they rode for all they were worth straight into the forest. Elizabeth had begun to hope that perhaps they would be successful.

Just as that thought entered her mind, she realized that she was hearing the galloping of several horses close upon their heels. One look and she knew that De Tournay heard them two. They were going to slow their horses and move further into the cover of the forest, when de Tournay's horse tripped. The horse managed to stay on his feet, but he bucked and threw de Tournay off. At the same moment several soldiers broke through the trees and moved toward De Tournay in an effort to surround him.

In a flash, Elizabeth was off her own horse and running toward the older man, drawing her blade at the same time. De Tournay appeared to be stunned for a moment, but then he rolled onto his hands and knees and started to rise. "That was the first time that I have been thrown from a horse in over twenty years. I hope that it is another twenty before I repeat the experience." He must have seen the worry in Elizabeth's face because he smiled reassuringly and said, "I am fine, My Dear. A bit winded, but quite fine." He looked around, "It appears that there are some people here, that wish to speak to us," he said drolly," but his eyes were as hard as the sword he now pulled from the scabbard and his stance indicated he was ready to fight for his life.

Shoulder to shoulder Elizabeth and De Tournay stood and looked around. There were three soldiers visible. The three soldiers charged them and the fight was joined. At times, Elizabeth fought against two men and at other times it was de Tournay. Elizabeth was a fine swordswoman, but this was the first time she ever actually had to fight for her life. Elizabeth focused all of her energy on staying alive as she thrust, parried, and brought forth every maneuver and gambit that she had ever learned.

A quick glance over to de Tournay assured her that she was holding his own. He even managed to make brief eye contact with her and offered her a quick, tight lipped grin. He may have been of an age and he may have had a slight paunch, but clearly he was still fit and able and for that Elizabeth thanked God.

At one point, Elizabeth was set against the captain and another soldier. Their constant onslaught was forcing her back as she sought a position that would offer her an advantage. As she was cautiously stepping backward, her foot landed on a pinecone and she lost her balance. She brought her blade up to ward of the oncoming blow, but she was not fast enough.

Elizabeth had been instructed in sword play since she was a small girl. Her instructors, including Percy, started by gently correcting her. However, by the time she was in her teens, she was very profecient and the correction became harsher. She was no stranger to the burn of the flat of the sword across her arms, hands, or even back. She had nursed many such bruises and was familiar with the pain. The cold, yet burning sensation on her left arm was like nothing she had ever experienced. She bit her lip to keep from crying out and attempted to fight back even as she regained her balance.

De Tournay was nowhere to be seen and Elizabeth prayed that he was safe. She felt weak and disoriented and she knew that she would not be able to continue much longer. She desperately wanted to give up and give in, but her pride would not permit it. She continued to fight. Suddenly she noted a movement behind the two soldiers. A swift movement of his blade disarmed one man and Elizabeth was able, with a clever flick of her wrist, to disarm her other opponent. She looked for the third soldiers and did not see him. She saw De Tournay's blade glint red, and decided that she did not wish to know what had happened.

She held the two unarmed soldiers at bay while de Tournay cut their shirts into strips and tied their hands and feet. "This should be sufficient for a few hours," he said with some satisfaction. "By then, we will either reach Mt. St. Pierre or it will not matter. Let us find their horses and be off."

Elizabeth nodded – or tried to. The pain of that motion, caused her to cry out. She looked over at the source of the pain and saw that the left sleeve of her shirt was soaked with blood. For only the second time in her life, she felt her world start to spin as her vision started to darken.

**I was hoping to have Elizabeth be brave and heroic, but not perfect. She and de Tournay succeeded, but not without some cost. Now they still need to get to Mt. St. Pierre. Will they get there in time and what will they find. Thank you for reading and sticking with me. Please review and let me know what you think.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Well- here it is. The penultimate chapter. I hope you are enjoying and will enjoy.**

Elizabeth clawed through, what seemed like, suffocating blackness and back toward consciousness even as she felt a strong arm around her shoulders. Eventually her vision began to clear. She found herself sitting with her back against a tree trunk staring into the concerned eyes of the Comte de Tournay.

Elizabeth was mortified. Surely this would never have happened to Percy or Tony or any of the League. "Sir," she started, pleased by the fact that her voice did not seem to be wavering, "I cry your pardon for my momentary…," She searched for a word, "….lapse."

"Pish tosh," de Tournay dismissed her concerns. "I have seen men react worse to slighter injuries." He reached for his cloak and cut a ribbon from one side with his sword. He reached for the canteen, rinsed the gash on Elizabeth's arm and then proceeded to neatly and expertly bind the wound. A questioning look from Elizabeth elicited a smile. "Amazing what one learns during a misspent youth," he commented obliquely. "This will be fine. It will bleed and it will hurt, but it will heal." He gazed at Elizabeth intently as if trying to remember something. "I must say, My Dear, I do not think I have ever met a young woman quite like you. Where did you learn to fence?" He continued to stare at her. "I cannot help but think that you look very familiar. Your features bring somebody to my mind, but I cannot think who."

Elizabeth silently kicked herself. She knew that she looked like Percy. But now, with her hair clubbed back and in men's clothing, that resemblance would be very strong indeed. The last thing she needed was to have the rescue being carried out in the name of The Scarlet Pimpernel to become associated with Percy. "My Lord, my upbringing may have been a bit….," she paused, "…unorthodox, but I beg you, let us ride for Mont St. Pierre. I promise you, all of your questions will be answered in time."

De Tournay took another look at the young woman, whose face was still a bit too pale for his liking, checked his makeshift bandage again and helped Elizabeth rise.

"You are, of course, correct, My Dear," he demurred. "We have more urgent things to do then to discuss mutual friends and acquaintances."

De Tournay and Elizabeth found their horses. Elizabeth found that she could mount the horse with only minimal pain. They kept to the woods staying parallel to the road and kept the horses to a canter to keep them from becoming too tired and to limit the noise. Talking was not an option, but Elizabeth worried that the longer de Tournay had to think, the more likely it would be that he would connect her with Percy. She chewed her lip as she worried about that, about Percy, Tony, Margueritt and everything else that may go wrong as she desperately tried to get the Comte to The Dayddream.

Elizabeth was lost in her thoughts, but eventually she realized that the air was beginning to smell different. There was a definite salty tang in the air and she felt moisture on her face. Soon, they broke through the trees and saw a new forest; a forest made of the masts of the ships. Elizabeth strained her eyes as she searched for the familiar and beloved shape. Then as one of the fishing dinghys moved and she saw her – The Daydream. Beautiful, graceful and fast. The yacht was so close that Elizabeth could almost reach out to touch the sails.

As she and de Tournay approached the harbor, Elizabeth started to look closer to the shore. She quickly spotted the runabout and immediately recognized the two men crewing it. She had known Dick and Jack as long as she could remember. She jumped off her horse and ran to the men. Admittedly her different appearance did cause them a moment's pause as they stared at the unfamiliar youth who seemed to know them.

"Dick! Jack!" She cried excitedly. "It is I. Can you not see what is plain before your eye?"

The two sailors stared at the bedraggled figures for a few moments and then the light of recognition brightened their eyes.

"My Lady ! Is it really you? Thank God you are safe. The Master…,"

Elizabeth interrupted them not wanting them to reveal anything yet. "I know, Dick. I know. I shall to the Master presently. But now I want to you take this man," she pointed to de Tournay, "to The Daydream. Make sure he is safe and comfortable."

The one named Dick, looked like wanted to ask more, but he swallowed his questions and just nodded.

"A boon, Jack, if I may," Elizabeth called out as the two men were preparing the runabout." Your cloak, please"

Without a word, Jack removed his cowled cloak and placed it around Elizabeth's shoulders. "Thank you, my friend," Elizabeth whispered as she pulled the hood over her head to hide her face.

Elizabeth watched as the little boat made its way to The Daydream, then turned around and headed toward the causeway leading toward the medieval fortress of St. Pierre. She moved quickly and hoped that nobody would notice a lone figure in grey.

She entered the gates unchallenged. She stopped to listen straining her ears for anything that would tell her where everybody was. Suddenly a volley of gun shots rent the air followed by a shrill scream. "Marguerite," Elizabeth whispered, her heart in her throat as the thought what the sound of the bullets could mean.

Elizabeth climbed the stairs as she moved toward what she believed was the source of the scream. As she walked she realized that she was also able to hear voices. They were indistinct and she could not understand what they said or distinguish them, but now she knew she was moving in the right direction. As she was walking through a corridor whose walls seemed to close in on her she saw that there was an increasing brightness ahead. She moved faster and quickly realized that the hallway let out onto a balcony. This balcony encircled a large area below her that must have been the Grand Hall during the prior life of the keep. She looked down and her heart stopped. She saw Marguerite in the arms of her brother. She saw several French soldiers and she saw Chauvlin. She did not see Tony, Percy or any of the League. Elizabeth stifled a sob of fear and forced her heart to slow down. She scanned again more slowly. There…in the corner, a flash of a white shirt and pale blond hair. Percy!

Chauvlin saw him too and he approached her brother. Elizabeth found stairs that appeared to lead down to the hall. Hugging the wall, she made her way down listening all the while until she could understand the conversation. Percy was introducing the soldiers as his men. Elizabeth was just at the door to the hall and she again pressed herself back hoping that the cloak would hide her. "Citizen Chauvlin," she heard her brother's voice, "allow me to introduce you to my men" She watched as the soldiers came forward one by one. "Lord Anthony Dewhurst," Elizabeth's head jerked up and she thought that her knees would fail her as she saw Tony remove the hat and powdered wig and perform a tiny bow as he moved behind Percy. "Thank God," Elizabeth breathed through tears of relief.

Andrew was introduced next and then Timothy and then the rest of the gentlemen who had accompanied Percy. Suddenly Chauvlin lashed out. He managed to grab a sword from one of the men who had accompanied him. Marguerite screamed again. "Percy," Andrew cried out as his own weapon arced in the air toward her brother. Percy reached up and easily pulled the sword from the air and faced Chauvlin.

The two men saluted and Chauvlin charged. Percy parried, gracefully stepped behind Chauvlin, and roughly pulled off his jacket. "A gentleman always removes his coat," Percy grated. Chauvlin spun around and attacked again. Surprisingly, the two of them were fairly evenly matched and Elizabeth held her breath as she watched the fight. Percy was the better swordsman and while Chauvlin was angry, she saw the cold calculation in her brother's eyes as he twisted his wrist to wrest the sword out of Chauvlin's hands and forced the other man to his knees, the sword at his throat.

"For God's sake, finish it, man," Elizabeth heard Chauvlin grunt. "Or do you lack sufficient courage?"

She saw her brother smile coldly, "I think I would prefer to leave that to you beloved Committee of Public Safety instead," he said. Then with another look full of disdain, "Take him away and strip him."

"I still win you know," Chauvlin smirked. "How would it look if the Scarlet Pimpernel failed to rescue the Count de Tournay, his most staunch ally? And the Scarlet Pimpernel will fail. De Tournay will be arrested, he will be tried and he will be sent to the Guillotine. What kind of heroic tale would that be."

Elizabeth knew that now was the time for her to speak. She moved from the shadows, but did not lower the hood of her cloak when she spoke. "Unfortunately for you, Monsieur Chauvlin, the Comte de Tournay is now in a place much more conducive to his health and survival. He is beyond your reach. I fear that you have lost yet again." Elizabeth risked a look at Percy and Tony and saw the same shock of recognition in their eyes. She'd done it now. There were only consequences left for her to face.

Percy was the first to gather his wits. "Take him away," he said with a final dismissive look at Chauvlin.

When the prisoner was removed, Elizabeth realized that she was now the center of attention. With hands that only trembled slightly, she reached up and lowered her hood looking around with what she hoped was defiance, but feared was more like desperation. "Percy…I..,"she started.

"Bess!" Elizabeth turned at the sound of her friend's cry and was in her friend's embrace a moment later. "Oh I was so worried about you," Marguerite cried. "When I did not see you, nor hear from you, I did not know what to think. Thank God you are well."

"I am well, Margo," Elizabeth whispered as she extricated herself.

She looked up as saw Tony make a move toward her, but then Percy spoke. His eyes were hooded and his lips compressed as he eyed his younger sister. His voice was flat betraying neither anger nor happiness at seeing her. "In my entire life, I have rarely seen anything approaching what I saw today. Elizabeth your behavior…," Elizabeth braced for what she was certain was going to be an excoriating tongue lashing, but then her brother's voice changed and she heard the gentle voice that she knew and loved, "…your behavior was an example or bravery, nobility and courage. You have saved the life of at least one man's life this day." He exchanged knowing glances with Tony and Andrew – her success meant that they would not need to risk a return to a Paris that would be on alert for any member of the League. "Any body within The League would be proud to have accomplished all that you have." Percy approached Elizabeth his face full of love and his eyes gentle and loving. He pulled her into his arms. "Dearest Bess. I have never been more proud of you . You are a true member of The League of the Scarlet Pimpernel in fact as well as in deed. "

The cheers of the men rang in Elizabeth's ears as she lost herself in Percy's embrace.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I tried to reproduce the scene faithfully without getting too buried in the weeds and details. Always love your feedback and thoughts. As every I am grateful for your time to read and any reviews that you would care to leave. **


	28. Chapter 28

**A little Epilogue to hopefully tie things into a nice little bow. Please enjoy**

It had all been decided and arranged. Armand would pose as Chauvlin and return to Paris to rescue his beloved Louise. Percy, Marguerite, Tony, Elizabeth, the Comte de Tournay and the rest of Percy's men would sail for England.

As The Daydream plied the waves of the channel, Percy and Marguerite stood at the bow of the yacht in an embrace that said more than words. They were together; their hearts as one, and whatever the future would bring, they would face it and they would triumph.

In the stern, hidden by the billowing sails, stood two other young people. Elizabeth stood with her head on Tony's chest. His arms were around her and his cheek rested on her golden hair. His cloak provided warmth for both of them. Elizabeth felt that she was now home and safe and that she would be able to stay this way forever. Suddenly Tony shifted and lifted his head to look down at her. Elizabeth looked up into his brown eyes, her own full of curiosity.

"They seek her here," Tony started to recite the little doggerel that her brother had composed – only he had made it his…and her own. He stepped slightly away from her and his arms dropped.

"They seek her there," gracefully, Tony dropped to his knees and reached to take Elizabeth's left hand in his.

"The people seek her everywhere," He reached into the pocket of his waistcoat and produced a ruby ring - the same exact color as the Pimpernel flowers in Elizabeth's pendant.

"I know where she is," he deftly slipped the ring onto the ring finger of her left hand. He dared to look up. He saw Elizabeth's eyes overflowing with tears of joy and her face radiant with her happiness as she only nodded, "Yes."

"But I never will tell," Tony stood up with the same grace as he had knelt and pulled Elizabeth to him. Elizabeth sighed as she melted into his arms.

"My beloved, Lady Pimpernel," he whispered as his lips met Elizabeth's for a kiss that would bind their lives together.

**I cannot believe that this is finally done. I have been working on this for more than a year and of all the stories this is by far the longest and probably the most complex. i have learned so much through writing this. All of you who have stuck with me and read my writings - thank you so much for yoru time and your reviews. Marguerite, Gaskellian, MaryChapel, LadySaskia and everybody else. Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU! As a little reward to myself for finishing this, I was playing around with the idea of a shorter piece (maybe just a couple of chapters) of the wedding and the wedding night(rating would be M). I would love to write more stories of tihs character so I am open to ideas and will go back and re-read the other books for more ideas. Again - love your thoughts and recommendations. Olga**


End file.
